The Lies We Tell
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: Like all things, it began with a simple lie – a façade made of makeup and a padded bra - that quickly spiraled out of control. It grew until it backed Ciel into a corner, leaving him with two options. Tell the truth or keep spinning lies. Seb/Ciel
1. Telling Lies

**A/N**: This was an interesting story to write, haha. But I promised to write it and here we are! XD I hope y'all enjoy it! ^^ Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language, cross dressing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Steam rose from the cup of hot chocolate that sat on the makeshift nightstand table, creating a pleasant aroma in the small room. Outside, the winter winds howled and rattled the glass, but inside, the room was warm and comfortable.

Another gust of wind buffeted the walls of the old dorm and Ciel pulled the soft blanket tighter around his body. The thick fleece was still soft despite how old it was and he wiggled further into the folds of it. A new book rested in his lap and Ciel reached for the mug of hot chocolate.

He blew the steam away in an attempt to cool it down faster before taking a small sip. When it didn't burn his tongue, he took a bigger drink and set the mug back down. Thirst temporarily eased, Ciel turned his attention back to his book. It was the newest one in a series he had started at the beginning of the year and with school canceled tomorrow due to a holiday, Ciel intended on devouring the book.

Leaning back against the wall of his dorm room, Ciel turned the page in his book and started reading once more. It didn't take long before he fully immersed himself into the world of demons and humans battling against each other with the help of angels, even though the angels were actually the corrupt ones in this tale. But the humans didn't know that and instead believed the lies the angels told, and forcing the demons to fight if they wished to continue living.

Another page turned and Ciel lost himself once more in the words on the page, abandoning reality for the world created in his mind. Lost in the fantasy, Ciel didn't hear the door open and he jumped as something bounced on the bed.

A wide blue eye shot up to look at the person who had somehow snuck into his locked room. "Elizabeth," he gasped and forced his fingers to relax around the edges of his book. "How the hell did you get into my room?"

Elizabeth flashed him a wide smile. "Well you weren't answering your door or phone so I decided to pay your suite mate a visit. You two share a bathroom and you don't keep that door locked." She gestured to the open door and waved at Ciel's suite mate. "Isn't he sweet?"

Ciel shook his head. "He's going to be dead as soon as you leave," he snapped and watched as the other male vanished from the doorway.

"Oh leave him be. It's not his fault you were being all anti-social and I had to resort to drastic measures," Elizabeth said with a small frown. "You've locked yourself up in this room since yesterday morning after class finished. You need to get out more."

A blue eye rolled slightly and Ciel turned his attention back to his book. "I don't need to get out more. It's freezing outside and we're due for several inches of snow tonight. Why would I want to leave the comforts of my warm room and comfortable bed for the harsh outside?" he asked and smoothed out the crinkled page in his book.

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. "Because it's not healthy, that's why. Haven't you heard about SAD?"

"Students Against Drunk Driving," Ciel said and tried to focus on his book once more but found it difficult with Elizabeth still talking.

"That's sad with two D's. This SAD only has one D and is for Seasonal Affective Disorder," she said wisely and pushed her hand on Ciel's book, lowering it so Ciel focused. "It's when you don't get out enough and spend too much time by yourself. Winter and late fall can be rough on people, especially when they spend it alone."

Ciel sighed heavily. "I just spent all of winter break back home, surrounded by people. What's wrong with wanting some time alone?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "Because you've been by yourself for the past week. You leave for classes and then come right back here to your dorm room. You don't talk to anyone and we barely see you anymore." Her voice lowered and her eyes softened. "We're worried about you, Ciel. You need to get out and socialize. Find someone to spend time with."

Ciel ran a hand over his face and finally set the book down. "What will it take for me to get you off my back?" he asked warily and eyed Elizabeth curiously. A part of him could admit that since returning to college after the break, he had been feeling a bit lonely, but he dismissed the feeling as homesickness and didn't think about it further. He wasn't sure if his current feelings were a result of SAD or not, but regardless, there couldn't be anything wrong with spending a day with Elizabeth.

Not as though he would ever say that aloud, she would never let him live that down. They were good friends and Elizabeth was sweet, always making sure Ciel didn't spend all his time studying. But Elizabeth had boundless energy that Ciel struggled to keep up with during their time together. He could only last for half a day while she could continue going on strong.

For that reason, Elizabeth always made sure to pace herself as best she could for Ciel's sake so they could both enjoy their time together. It was nice in its ways and in the end, Ciel could always admit, silently, that he had fun at the end of the day.

"Well, for Christmas my parents gave me tickets to an upcoming concert and I thought we could go see it," Elizabeth stated, her face innocent enough.

Ciel felt his eyebrows furrow slightly. "What kind of concert?" he asked hesitantly. "Or rather, what band? Because I refuse to go with you if it's that foreign band."

Elizabeth smirked and suddenly Ciel felt as though things were about to turn bad, for him at least. He gripped his book tighter, as though the flimsy paperback would protect him and he subtly checked the door to see if he could make a break for it. No matter how close they were, friends or not, there was no way he would go to a concert for that band.

"Think of it as good French practice," Elizabeth practically purred. "You know your listening skills aren't the best and you finished your class last semester with a B."

Ciel bristled at the reminder but refused to back down. "A 'B' is better than the 'C' I earned in Spanish during high school. Not all of us are fluent in several languages," he snapped. "That's what translation sites are for," he finished weakly, knowing that those sites were less than accurate and there was nothing wrong with learning a second language.

Elizabeth hummed and rested her elbows on the bed. "How's your rabbit doing?" she asked suddenly.

"My what?" Ciel asked and his hand started to reach up to fiddle with his eye patch but stopped himself last minute. It was a nervous habit he kept meaning to stop.

"Your rabbit," Elizabeth repeated. "You know, Bitter Rabbit? The one you take everywhere, including college. How is he doing?"

He blinked at Elizabeth, trying to understand the game she was trying to play. A minute passed before understanding raced through his body and he tensed. "I left him at home during the break because I don't need him anymore," he said, ignoring the fact that said rabbit currently pressed against his side underneath the blanket.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned closer. "Ciel," she said, her voice low and knowing. "You never leave that rabbit behind. He's your security blanket."

"Well he's not here," Ciel snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still have pictures," Elizabeth said. "Evidence if you will. So I think it goes without saying that you're backed into a corner and unless you want these pictures to be posted throughout the school, you should agree to come with me."

Ciel blinked and clutched his book tighter, resisting the urge to hit Elizabeth atop the head with it. "I don't know why you're in school to be lawyer," he stated finally. "You're damn convincing enough without a degree right now."

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek with a light kiss. "Your words flatter me and I promise that I'll make this worth your while," she said and moved away from the bed. "And I know that you would rather die than go to the concert, mostly in fear that someone will see you. So I have the perfect idea to keep that from happening."

Hesitantly, Ciel nodded, wondering how the tide had changed so quickly in her favor. Elizabeth certainly had a bright future ahead for her as a lawyer and Ciel found himself hoping that he was never fighting against her in court. No doubt, he would lose. "And that idea would be?" he asked cautiously, because Elizabeth still had that small smile on her face that didn't bode well for him.

"You'll see," she said in a singsong tone before moving towards the door with a small skip in her step. She vanished from the room, leaving Ciel feeling as though he had just sold his soul to the devil.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel's fingers clenched at the rough fabric of his borrowed jeans, silently muttering under his breath and hoping that lightning might strike him down. Because right now, death would be a better alternative than the current hell he was in. Surrounded by thousands of girls as far as the eye could see, disregarding the male singers on stage, Ciel wanted nothing more than to find a small hole and hide for the rest of the night.

His pride had already taken a beating thanks to Elizabeth's blackmail. Then it had shriveled up further when she came into his room tonight, producing her 'perfect idea' that would keep people from recognizing him.

"Perfect idea my ass," Ciel grumbled under his breath and tugged at the wig on his head. He hated it more than the clothes on his body…maybe. It was a tough call now that Ciel thought about it. The wig was itchy and hot on his head, but the clothes were humiliating and tight. In all, he hated them both and wanted nothing more than to rip them off.

Although that would cause more trouble in the end and Ciel found that the lesser of two evils was to keep the embarrassing clothes on. He glared at the bouncing female next to him, who yelled something at the males on stage in near perfect French. One of them tossed a wink in their direction, making all the girls in their area practically swoon.

Elizabeth giggled and turned to Ciel, tugging his arm slightly. "Don't look so mad, Ciel," she shouted. "Smile! This has to be better than staying inside your stuffy dorm room on a Friday night."

Ciel glared harshly at her, his annoyance mounting even more when she didn't even flinch. "Elizabeth. I would rather sit naked in a puddle of mud than stay here," he shouted back and tugged at his wig. "Look at what you dressed me in!" he roared, his frustration at the situation finally rushing over him.

Green eyes danced. "You make a cute girl," she said and turned back to the band as they started playing another song. "Besides, it was the perfect disguise."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I pushed you into the pool last summer while you were talking to your crush, does it?" Ciel asked carefully.

Elizabeth laughed and waved her hand. "Oh that thing? I had forgotten all about it," she said with a smile. Yes, she could forget about that part, but what she couldn't forget was what happened afterwards. How, in her attempts to stop herself from tumbling into the pool, she had grabbed her crushes swim trunks and pulled them down as she fell into the pool.

No, females never forgot about the times that they were publically humiliated, especially in front of someone they liked. But they were patient beings and could wait for the right time to get their revenge. And Elizabeth's time was now, and she struck with all the ferocity of a viper bringing down its target. Revenge had never tasted sweeter.

Ciel grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, subtly trying to adjust the padded bra he wore. How did females stand to wear these uncomfortable contraptions? Females as a whole confused Ciel and were probably the reason he preferred the male side, finding them familiar and easier to understand.

"She-devil," he muttered under his breath and tugged at his pants again. He flat out refused the first skirt Elizabeth showed him, claiming that it looked like a belt instead of a skirt. If he had to wear something so demeaning, Ciel wanted to make sure that he had some control over the style of clothes he had to wear. And parading around in a skirt that barely covered his ass didn't qualify as something he wanted to wear.

At least now he wore pants, even though they were a little tight around his groin. Uncomfortable, but at least he didn't risk giving everyone a view of his boxers because the skirt was too short. In honesty, there were so many things wrong with the current situation he didn't know where to begin. From the wig on his head down to the knee-high boots his feet were crammed in, every part of his body screamed that this was wrong.

"Stupid blackmail, stupid band," Ciel grumbled and then grunted as someone tossed their arms around him.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" the girl sighed in his ear.

Ciel looked up at the band member the random girl mentioned and quickly scowled. "No," he said, voice flat and un-amused. "That red hair makes my eyes hurt."

She pouted at him. "You're more a William fan, aren't you," she said. "Fine, more Grell for me."

"Get off," Ciel snapped and pushed the female away. He glanced at the two males on stage and watched as the redhead sang into the microphone while a dark haired male provided a deeper baritone in the background. They pressed close to each other, closer than necessary considering how large the stage was and Ciel couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his lips. Those two were together, without a doubt.

But why ruin the dreams and hopes of all the females here who secretly hoped to date one of the band members. It only made things funnier for Ciel and he would keep that secret to himself. Why ruin a good thing. In a way, it made things interesting and suddenly Ciel found himself watching the rest of the band members a little more closely.

Wouldn't it be humorous if the members didn't swing that way? All the hopes and dreams of the girls here and worldwide who worshipped the band, crushed before they could even take flight off the ground. At least Ciel found some humor in the whole situation. It made his lips twitch and he fought back the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

Perhaps things could turn interesting tonight after all.

He grunted as someone tossed a bra up on stage. Perhaps not.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

"No." Ciel said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ciel please," Elizabeth begged, batting her eyes and trying to look innocent.

"No," Ciel repeated and clung to the steering wheel in front of him. "You will not remove me from this car. I went to your stupid concert and dressed up as a girl. That was our agreement. You never mentioned this."

Elizabeth huffed. "You were having fun at one point. I saw you smiling."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "That's because I realized something and for a moment, I found it funny." He shook his head, remembering how quickly things turned wild when Ronald started to unbutton his shirt. The females went crazy and Ciel had his toes stepped on too many times to count. They currently throbbed in his boots and demanded a good massage.

"I thought you would like that part," Elizabeth stated and nudged Ciel in the shoulder. "He's rather attractive."

"He's not my type," Ciel answered and shook his head. "But all that aside, you never mentioned anything about after the concert. I agreed to go with you and dress as a girl. I even accepted your demands that I drive. But I did not agree about coming to a party afterwards."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. "It's Friday night, Ciel. Live a little, just this once. I promise you won't die if you get out of your dorm room every once and a while." She looked at him, her eyes honest. "I want you to have fun and make more friends. I worry about you at times because you isolate yourself so much. I don't want you to be lonely."

A sigh escaped Ciel's mouth and he felt his shoulders slumping as the fight drained from him. A quick check on the car's dashboard showed that it was almost eleven. "We're leaving by one," he stated finally, feeling as though a compromise was the best option he had. Elizabeth wasn't one to back down easily.

"Thank you, Ciel!" Elizabeth said and pushed open the car door. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Ciel grumbled and slowly climbed out of the car, feeling a headache already forming between his eyes. After tonight, he never wanted to leave his dorm room again. He locked the doors and followed Elizabeth to the entrance where a short line of people pressed close to the building. "It's cold," he muttered, as though saying the words would make things magically warm up.

Elizabeth hummed in agreement but didn't say anything further as they joined the queue. Girls from the concert made up the majority of the line and they talked with each other as they waited, making Ciel's headache grow even more. He didn't care to know what they thought about the band members and he had a sneaky suspicion Elizabeth planned this part too.

He swore never to make a deal with her again. Or leave himself open for blackmail.

The line moved slowly and Ciel pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. A part of him couldn't wait to get inside where it promised to be warmer but the other part reminded him of the pulsing music and smell of smoke that Ciel would rather avoid. He resisted the urge to grumble as they moved closer to the entrance and their hands were stamped, barring them from buying drinks.

Warmth rushed over Ciel's numb face as they entered the club and a loud, thumping bass washed over them like a wave. Bodies moved to the music on the dance floor, twisting and grinding against each other in something that Ciel refused to call dancing. With any luck, he would avoid the dance floor tonight and nurse a soda in the corner of the room while Elizabeth had fun.

Not the best way to spend a Friday night, but he figured there were worse ways. His eyes darted around the club, taking in all the people and he resisted the urge to sigh again. It was going to be a long two hours.

He grunted as Elizabeth tugged him further into the club until they found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Bodies pressed against him, bumping and jarring as they moved to the music and Ciel pushed back against them. He found it hard to breathe, let alone think and he could barely hear Elizabeth over the loud music.

"Come on, Ciel," he finally made out. "Have some fun and dance with someone."

Ciel shook his head and tried to wiggle away from the mass of people. This wasn't dancing, it was grinding and groping. A hand placed at just the right spot would blow his cover in a heartbeat and Ciel didn't want to take that chance. He would never live it down.

"I'm going to find a place to sit, my feet are killing me," he shouted, hoping that Elizabeth could understand him.

She waved him away and Ciel left without a second thought. He pushed his way through the mass of people, hissing in pain when someone stepped on his toes or elbowed him in the stomach. By the time he made it to the tables that lined the walls of the club, sweat beaded on his forehead and his clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

He sat down heavily and fanned himself with a nearby coaster. It did nothing but move the hot air around and he grimaced as a bead of sweat trickled down his back. A quick look at his watch showed that only fifteen minutes had passed and Ciel slumped in the booth. "I need a drink," he muttered and slowly lifted his head up to look for the bar.

Servers walked around, ready to take orders but Ciel didn't trust them. Someone could easily slip something into his drink and he wouldn't know until it was too late. Paranoid perhaps, but better safe than sorry. He stood up, ignoring the unpleasant way his jeans clung to his skin, and made his way to the bar.

After forcing his way through several groups of people, he leaned against the bar and waved the bartender down. A man with glasses drifted over to him, amber eyes darting over his body before settling on the black mark that stained his right hand.

"We don't serve minors," the man stated and leaned forward. "And before you try to bat your eyelashes at me or shove your breasts at me in hopes that you can make me change my mind, I can tell you now that I don't swing that way."

Ciel stared at him, finding the words to defend himself lodged in his throat. "Excuse me?" he finally choked out and the surprise left him in favor of anger.

"I said that no matter what charms you try, it won't work," the bartender answered and he pushed his glasses up on his face. "In fact, it will do the opposite so you're better off ordering something non-alcoholic or leaving."

Ciel bristled and squared his shoulders, ready to tell the bartender exactly what was on his mind but found himself cut off as someone stepped up next to him and cleared their throat.

"Really now, Claude, do you have to act so defensive every time someone underage approaches the bar? Did you ever think that maybe she came to the bar with the intention to buy some water or something else nonalcoholic?"

Claude shook his head. "No. Because they never do. Isn't that all teenagers think about, sex and drinking?"

Ciel sputtered. "Only the immature and dense ones that will never make it in society," he snapped. "Some of us actually think about school and what the future holds. And I'll have you know that I all I wanted was a bottle of water to begin with, you stereotyping bastard."

The man next to him laughed. "There, you see. All she wanted was some water. Now be a good bartender and do your job," he waved his hand, sending Claude away. Once gone, the man turned to Ciel. "This one is on the house, considering how rude he acted towards you."

A snort left Ciel's mouth and he turned to look at the man for the first time. "You're a bartender too," he said, taking in the outfit that matched Claude's.

"I am," he answered. "I stepped outside to get some fresh air for a few minutes. Seems that was a bad idea. I apologize for how Claude treated you."

Ciel grunted and looked away, blaming his flushed cheeks on the hot air in the club. "I'd rather hear him say that," he stated and kept his eyes from looking back at the handsome man, cursing his disguise. Of course, the only reason he even talked to him in the first place was thanks to the disguise. If he knew Ciel was a male, he wouldn't bother to help.

Then again, Claude would've reacted differently as well.

He looked up as Claude placed a bottle of water before him. "One bottle of water, enjoy," he said stiffly before turning to the man. "And stop fooling around. You're still on the clock."

The man waved the comment aside before tucking a bill into Claude's vest. "There, that's for the water. No need to get snappy at me too," he stated and smiled at Ciel. "I apologize again for his rude behavior. You can't take him anywhere these days. I've tried to train him but well…you can see just how hopeless he is."

Ciel laughed despite himself and the bartender smiled. "I suppose I should let you get back to work," he said, ignoring Claude who muttered 'finally' under his breath. "Thank you for the water."

"My pleasure," the bartender said and slipped behind the bar. "Enjoy your night."

Ciel nodded and gave the man one last look before making his way back to the table. He mentally chastised himself for subtly flirting with the man, knowing that nothing could come from it. Someone that attractive probably dated females, not guys. And despite what he wore now, Ciel was no female. Even if the bartender preferred males, Ciel had a feeling that he already had a relationship. With Claude probably.

Ciel snorted and took a long drink from the bottle. What depressing thoughts raced through his mind tonight. He searched the crowd for any sign of Elizabeth and after several minutes of looking, found her talking with a large group of girls. He recognized them as the girls they stood with at the concert and he quickly turned his attention from them in case they tried to call him over.

Minutes passed, bleeding together and half an hour later, Ciel stared blankly at his empty water bottle. He debated buying another bottle but quickly dismissed the idea when he realized Claude was the only person behind the bar. Ciel really didn't want to deal with him again. Instead, he sighed and smeared the condensation around on the table.

He wanted to go home. Bored didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He was beyond bored. Doing calculus homework seemed more entertaining than sitting here. A sigh left his mouth and he leaned back against the plush booth, resisting the urge to look at his watch. Doing that only made time move slower.

He looked up as another water bottle suddenly appeared on the table. "What's this for?" he asked as a familiar bartender sat down across from him.

"You finished this one so I figured I would bring you another one," he answered. "Unless you would rather have me take it back?"

Ciel lunged for the bottle. "That's okay. I'll save you the trouble." He checked the lid to make sure the seal wasn't broken before opening the bottle. "Don't you have work?"

The man shook his head. "I'm on break for the next hour and forgive me for saying this, but you looked extremely bored."

Ciel scoffed. "You have no idea." He shifted in his chair. "So you thought you would come and talk with me even though we don't know each other? I don't even know your name."

"Sebastian," he said and held out his hand. "I work here part time to help cover my cost of living and tuition while I work on my degree."

"Ciel," he answered and accepted the offered hand, gripping it tightly. His hand settled back on the table and Ciel's eyes flickered up to Sebastian, glad he decided to leave his eye patch off for the night. He didn't need to wear it all the time and Elizabeth convinced him not to wear it. "My she-devil of a friend dragged me here against my will."

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "She must not be that bad of a friend if you agreed to come in the end. I suspect you care for her more than you show. Otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here now."

Ciel smirked and took a sip of his water. "You're very perceptive," he stated. "What are you studying?"

"Literature," Sebastian answered. "I know most people find it boring but I really enjoy the subject and all that you can learn from it. I wouldn't mind teaching it at the college level, something more in my area of expertise, which is what I'm currently working on."

Ciel nodded. "I like history to an extent, but I think a lot of it also comes down to the teacher. A good teacher can make any subject interesting but then you have the many teachers who can put you to sleep as soon as they open their mouths."

Sebastian laughed. "Hopefully I'm not the latter. I've had my fair share of boring teachers in the past and I would rather avoid becoming one of them." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "What's your favorite subject?"

"English," Ciel answered. "I like to read. Anything I can get my hands on."

"I'm a fan of the Sherlock Holmes series," Sebastian said. "I'm afraid that as a literature major, I have a rather large collection of books," he finished and reached into his pocket for his phone. He pulled up a picture and passed it over to Ciel.

Ciel accepted the phone and looked at the mass amount of books in the picture. "Wow," he murmured, silently wishing that he could see them in person. "That's amazing. I have to admit that I'm slightly jealous. My library is nowhere near as large."

Sebastian pocketed the phone with a small smile. "Well, I probably have a few years on you but I'm sure you'll have plenty by the time you're my age."

A small noise left Ciel's mouth. "You can't be that much older than me. Obviously you're over twenty-one, but I would have to say that you're twenty-two, maybe another year older."

A fine eyebrow rose slightly. "How do you know I'm not thirty? Maybe I just happen to age very well."

"You're still in college and working on your degree," Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian shrugged. "I've seen older people before at college. I could easily be one of them."

Ciel smirked and gazed at Sebastian, knowing that he walked a thin line right now. Nothing could come from all this flirting and in the end; Ciel was only setting himself up for heartache. He wouldn't see Sebastian again, at least not dressed like a girl, but he found that he couldn't stop. "And I still say that you're only a year or two over twenty-one." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's my answer."

A small laugh left Sebastian's mouth. "You were close," he said. "I'm twenty-three. Should I give you an award for guessing almost right?"

Blue eyes darted towards the dance floor before looking back at Sebastian. "A dance," he said before he could stop himself. "I think a dance seems adequate enough."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly at the suggestion and for a moment, Ciel wondered if Sebastian would laugh at him. He smirked when Sebastian finally held out his hand, in a silent offer. "I think a dance would be fun," Sebastian stated and Ciel let his fingers curl around Sebastian's hand.

Dangerous, his mind whispered to him as they made their way to the dance floor but Ciel found he didn't care. For once, he wanted to take that small chance and enjoy himself. He knew his limits and he wouldn't have sex with Sebastian, but a little dancing never hurt anyone. Just for one night, Ciel could let himself enjoy the embrace of a handsome man.

The music pulsed around them and Ciel nearly moaned as Sebastian pressed up behind him, hands settling on his hips. They rocked together, moving to the beat in a way that was sensual but wasn't quite dry humping. Instead, the pace was something that settled in the middle and had Ciel at ease.

He felt Sebastian's hands roaming slowly over his body, brushing over his stomach and down until they rested on his hips again. They stopped there and held Ciel in place as their hips rocked together in that not so dirty dancing Ciel had quickly become accustom to. "Aren't you the gentleman," Ciel said, turning his head so Sebastian could hear him.

Sebastian chuckled. "I believe you said early that not all of us think about drinking and sex," he stated.

"That only applied for teenagers," Ciel pointed out and teasingly pushed his hips back into Sebastian's hips. He groaned lowly, the loud music covering the sound. "There needs to be a whole new set of rules for those over twenty."

Laughter left Sebastian's at his words and Ciel found himself laughing as well. He would regret this come morning when he woke up and realized that the man holding him now was out of reach, but what were the chances of them meeting again? And even if they met again, Sebastian wouldn't remember him. This was Ciel's first and only time dressing like a girl.

The beat of the music picked up into a faster pace and Ciel grunted as the mass of people around them surged in response to the song. "I feel like I'm about to suffocate," he shouted and felt Sebastian grab his wrist. He let Sebastian lead him out of the crowded dance floor until they were back at their table. "Much better," Ciel murmured and sucked in a deep breath.

"I want one more dance with you before I have to work again," Sebastian said, waving a server down and asking for two bottles of water. He turned his attention back to Ciel. "You're interesting, Ciel. Different, if you don't mind me saying," he said and his eyes danced with amusement, as though he just told a joke.

"Aren't we all different?" Ciel asked and thanked the server as they set an unopened bottle of water on the table. "That's a horrible pick up line, if you don't mind me saying," he finished, tossing the comment back at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "True, everyone is different or we would all be boring with nothing to separate us. But some are more different than others." He reached out and ran his finger down Ciel's cheek. "One day you'll understand."

Ciel huffed and slapped the hand away. "Figures the literature student would start sprouting something philosophical," he said. "Where did you say you went to school?"

"I didn't," Sebastian answered. "And I figure I could say the same for you. I'm sure you've read several non-fiction books in your time. Or at least some of the classics. We find comfort in the words they speak to us, especially when we can relate to them or a situation. But you know all about that, don't you."

Ciel didn't say anything and sipped at his water bottle. What he wouldn't give to meet Sebastian again and talk like this more often. He had an interesting mind and Ciel felt that they could spend hours talking about anything and he would walk away from the conversation feeling as though he learned hundreds of new things.

Once again, he cursed the outfit he wore. It wasn't fair and Ciel wanted nothing more than to rip the wig off his head and let Sebastian know the girl he sat with was really a guy. He sighed and leaned back into his seat. The idea was foolish and Ciel knew nothing good could come from it. Instead, he had would have better luck finding Sebastian again and approaching him as a friend instead of ruining everything they made tonight.

"Smile," Sebastian said and Ciel looked up.

"What?" he asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're scowling at the table like it wronged you somehow." He shifted on the bench and moved closer to Ciel. "Something on your mind?"

Ciel shook his head. "Too many things to explain," he admitted and leaned against Sebastian. "I really don't want to talk about it. Just let me enjoy this night while I can."

Crimson eyes lowered slightly. "Seems as though admitting the truth would make things a lot easier," he mused before grabbing Ciel's hand. "Shall we dance again? I think that may help clear your mind of such depressing thoughts. You seemed to enjoy it the first time and I rather liked having you in my arms."

A groan escaped Ciel's mouth and he pushed Sebastian away but didn't pull his hand back. "You're horrible at being subtle, you know that?" He shook his head. "It's a wonder you've made it this far in life already."

Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel away from the table. "There's a difference between being subtle and speaking the truth. I did both. And I happen to be a master at being subtle, which is why you missed my hints earlier." He guided them to a vacant spot near the side of the club. "But we didn't come here to talk, we came to dance."

Ciel rolled his eyes but didn't dismiss the claims. He wanted to feel Sebastian's arms around him again and he nearly sighed in pleasure when Sebastian granted his wish. Hands settled on his hips, keeping him close and Ciel leaned his head back so he could rest it against Sebastian's shoulder. Their hips rocked back and forth slowly, offbeat to the music that played overhead. They moved instead to their own tune and Ciel found himself becoming lost in the movement.

Whomever Sebastian ended up dating was a lucky person and Ciel envied them. But just for tonight, he could pretend that Sebastian wanted and cared for him.

He closed his eyes and let himself rock back and forth with Sebastian. He could feel Sebastian's mouth next to his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin until soft lips pressed against his skin. The action made Ciel's eyes snap open and he turned his head to look at Sebastian, but he already pulled away and had an innocent look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked, his face flushed.

"Dancing," Sebastian answered with a smug smile. "Unless you want to stop."

Ciel shook his head. "No, this is fine," he said and closed his eyes again, hoping to lure Sebastian into committing the act again. Minutes passed before he felt Sebastian lean forward again and Ciel smirked, knowing he caught Sebastian in the act. Without hesitating, he turned his head to the side, catching Sebastian off guard as they looked at each other. "That's more than dancing," he purred.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "So it is," he answered. He cocked his head. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

Ciel faltered for a brief second, his mind screaming at him that this was dangerous and he needed to stop now before it grew into something more but he pointedly ignored logic for once and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sebastian's. A hand came up to cup the back of his neck as Sebastian moaned lowly in his throat and Ciel mimicked the noise.

He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and he clutched at Sebastian's arms. A part of Ciel feared that something would happen, his wig would slide off or Sebastian would get a little too touchy and everything would suddenly vanish once Sebastian discovered the truth. The fear had Ciel pushing forward again after the parted and he slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth.

If this was the only chance he would get at having Sebastian in his arms, then he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. So long as they didn't go any further than kissing, Ciel's cover would stay intact and he could get away with this façade. Ciel didn't know if the made him happy or disappointed.

A grunt left his mouth as Sebastian's mouth left his and started to move down his neck, kissing and licking patches of skin. Ciel tilted his head to the side, giving Sebastian more space and groaning softly when lips brushed over sensitive spots. His body tingled with pleasure and Ciel laced his fingers through Sebastian's as their hips slowly rocked together.

He didn't want this to stop and more than anything, wanted to stay this way the whole night. Sebastian's arms were warm and safe, making Ciel feel wanted and loved. Ciel shook his head, forcing the thoughts away before they could take root and firmly told himself to stop thinking about those thoughts.

Instead, he focused on the here and now, firmly imprinting the memory to mind so he could always remember it when the nights grew lonely. He reached up and tugged lightly on Sebastian's hair, guiding Sebastian's lips away from his skin and back towards his mouth. Ciel wanted to feel those soft lips against his and nearly sighed in relief when Sebastian granted his wish.

Tongues brushed against each in a sensual dance and Ciel pushed his hips back against Sebastian. He gripped Sebastian's hand as it started to dip below the waistband of his pants and for a brief second he pulled back. "Hands above the waist," he murmured before capturing Sebastian's lips once again.

Sebastian didn't say anything but Ciel could feel him smirk into the kiss and his fingers tightened briefly. Instead of moving his hands, Sebastian rubbed small circles over his skin, smoothing over hipbones and subtly pulling Ciel closer to him. Ciel shuddered at the feeling, wishing that he could turn around in Sebastian's grip, so that their bodies could press solidly against each other but he firmly kept their positions.

They broke apart again and Ciel leaned into Sebastian's body, accepting his embrace. "Don't let go," he panted, a fine sheen of sweat covering his face. His legs trembled and threatened to give out if Sebastian moved away and Ciel squeezed Sebastian's fingers in a silent plea to stay.

"Don't push me away then," Sebastian answered softly and pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.

Ciel frowned. "I'm not," he stated.

Sebastian chuckled. "You say that, but you're pushing me away without realizing it." He nipped at a spot on Ciel's jaw. "Your words and actions keep me from getting closer," finished and pulled back.

Ciel's eyes furrowed slightly and he tried to understand the riddle that Sebastian spoke. Was Sebastian trying to suggest that there was a way for them to stay together? He shook his head. No. It wasn't possible and Ciel knew that. Sebastian only liked the female version of Ciel, not the male side. His real side.

"I'm tired," Ciel said and glanced away from Sebastian. "And I'm sure you have to get back to work."

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pressed one last kiss to Ciel's forehead before guiding them through the crowd and back to their booth. Ciel watched him carefully, still pondering Sebastian's words. He took a seat and glanced up at Sebastian who stood beside the booth.

"I enjoyed spending my evening with you, Ciel," Sebastian said and reached forward to run a hand through Ciel's hair.

Ciel jerked back at the touch, not wanting Sebastian to realize the long strands of hair belonged to a wig. "I enjoyed it too." His eyes darted to the bar. "Claude is giving us the evil eye."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm sure he is." He brushed his thumb under Ciel's eye. "I look forward to the next time we meet," he finished and a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Yeah, me too," Ciel murmured and shuddered as Sebastian pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He vanished after that and Ciel watched as Sebastian made his way to the bar, laughing at the look of annoyance on Claude's face. Ciel looked away and glanced down at the table, knowing that he wouldn't see Sebastian again. At least not dressed like this.

He sighed heavily and looked out at the dance floor again, trying to spot Elizabeth. It was close to one and now that Sebastian had to work the bar again, Ciel wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to pull her away from the club, he felt too tired to fight her.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise as Elizabeth suddenly appeared next to him. "There you are," she gasped and collapsed in a heap next to him. "I've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes."

"Why?" Ciel asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I'm ready to go home. I have a headache and my feet hurt from dancing so much," she said and closed her eyes. "Did you at least have a good time?"

Ciel grunted and pulled Elizabeth to her feet, the action making her whine slightly as her body protested the movement. "I guess," he finally answered and helped her towards the exit. "Sounds like you didn't have a good time though."

Elizabeth shook her head quickly. "No, no! I did. But after a while, you can only take so much and I know not to push my body too far. That's what separates a good night from a bad night." She laughed and nudged Ciel in the shoulder. "And it also makes a big difference come morning."

Ciel shook his head. "Let's just get home. I want to get out of these clothes and do something manly to restore my pride."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Elizabeth said, a wide smile crossing her face as Ciel unlocked the car.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ciel snapped and slid into the car, ignoring the small giggles that left Elizabeth's mouth. He started the car and pointedly refused to look at her. Elizabeth would never let him live it down if she knew he actually considered the thought.

After all, he knew exactly what Sebastian felt like and could easily remember what he looked like. He rolled his eyes as the car moved down the road. Elizabeth was a bad influence.


	2. Catching Lies

**A/N**: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Short chapter this week, I'm sorry :( I had to cut out the second half and move it elsewhere in order for the story to flow a bit better. But next chapter will be longer! Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Ciel slumped low in the uncomfortable chair and drummed his fingers along the surface of the desk. Their professor still hadn't showed up and Ciel grumbled under his breath. If he had known that his professor wouldn't show up on time, he wouldn't have skipped breakfast. He firmly blamed Elizabeth for that and for making him sleep through his alarm. If she hadn't dragged him out to the concert earlier that week, Ciel wouldn't have any problems sleeping at night.

As it was, thoughts of Sebastian still haunted his mind and more than once, Ciel had to deal with the hardness between his legs. It frustrated him because Ciel knew he couldn't have Sebastian. The bartender only saw him as a girl and nothing more.

Still, it didn't stop him from dreaming or hoping. Was it so wrong to want Sebastian and remember the way Sebastian pressed his body against his as they rocked together on the dance floor? Several months had passed since Ciel last had a boyfriend or felt any pleasure in the form of another body. His hand provided relief but somewhere deep within him, Ciel aspired for something more.

And Sebastian had fallen neatly into Ciel's lap that night; suave, handsome, and funny. And Ciel could do nothing about it. It was a look but don't touch sort of situation, and Ciel's hands trembled to touch that forbidden fruit. He felt like a drug addict and only Sebastian could provide his next high. A high that would never come unless Ciel went back to the bar dressed as a girl again.

Ciel slammed the door on those thoughts before they could get any further. He refused to put on the feminine clothes again and if Elizabeth hadn't taken them from him, Ciel would've burned them the next morning. A part of him still wanted to sneak into her room and destroy the vile clothes, but Elizabeth would find another way to take revenge. Damn that woman and her cunningness.

For a minute or two, he debated going back to the bar without the disguise. He could watch Sebastian there and try to sort out his next play from there. If the opportune arose, Ciel could flirt with him and hope for the best.

Ciel shook his head and dismissed the thought. He knew Sebastian didn't swing that way. He never would've jumped to save him from Claude's wrath if he hadn't been a pretty girl at the time. Or maybe he would've acted the same way. Or perhaps he should just stop thinking about Sebastian and let him go. They wouldn't see each other again. At least not like last time. Ciel's female counterpart would never rise again to walk the earth.

He sighed heavily and looked up at the clock. Five more minutes before they could leave and Ciel could find solace back in his dorm. Maybe try to sleep before his next class. Or to start reading the new Sherlock Holmes book he bought at the student bookstore. Not that it had anything to do with the fact that Sebastian liked the series.

The door opened and a collective groan sounded throughout the classroom, Ciel joining in the noise of protest.

"Oh, surely all those disbelieving sounds aren't for me," a voice stated and Ciel's head whipped towards the door. "Professor Spears is currently out of town handling a family emergency. Turns out playing chicken with a deer on a backcountry road will lead to not just a broken windshield but a broken arm as well. But I'm sure the family will eat well for a few weeks."

Several people laughed and Ciel sunk lower in his chair, if possible. He watched as the new person made their way to the lecture's desk and set several books on the surface. More than anything, Ciel truly regretted getting out of bed this morning.

"That said, I'll be your temporary teacher for the next few weeks." Familiar crimson eyes looked out over the class and Ciel's face heated up as they landed on him for a brief moment before continuing on their way. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, please call me Sebastian. Anything following the word mister makes me feel older than I already am. I'm currently a grad student working on my masters for literature and with any luck, will leave this place with my sanity intact."

More laughter sounded throughout the room and even Ciel felt his lips start to curl up in the start of a smile before it fell through at the last minute. His mind balked and refused to accept that Sebastian stood before him. He knew Sebastian studied literature at a nearby college but never thought that they went to the same college.

He cursed under his breath. Of course Sebastian would go to this college. What other major college was nearby? Ciel swore again, kicking himself for overlooking that the other night. That clearly wasn't his night.

"I'll take attendance and then we can get started," Sebastian said, pulling out the roster. "I apologize in advance if I butcher or maim any names."

Ciel shifted uneasily in his seat as Sebastian started to call out the names, dreading the moment Sebastian called his name. How many 'Ciel's' were there in the general area? Sebastian would easily figure it out and knowing Ciel's luck, would try to blackmail him. At least he had worn his eye patch today. With any luck, that would throw Sebastian off a little bit.

Perspiration started to bead on Ciel's upper lip as they drew closer to his name. Any second now and Ciel tried his best to remain perfectly still in his seat. Perhaps Sebastian would skip over him or wouldn't remember his name at all. After all, they met nearly a week ago and the blaring music might've affected Sebastian's hearing.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Here," he said hoarsely.

Sebastian called the next name without batting an eyelash at Ciel's name and all the tension in Ciel's shoulders left in a giant whoosh of breath. He didn't remember him. A part of Ciel felt relieved but the other part felt upset. It hurt to know that Sebastian had forgotten him so quickly and had probably moved onto the next pretty person.

The conflicting emotions left him with a headache and Ciel firmly tried to convince himself that this was for the better. He didn't need Sebastian to remember him. That would only lead to trouble and Ciel could do without that, thank you very much. But Ciel would certainly make sure to thank Elizabeth for this. If she hadn't dragged him off to that damnable concert in the first place, none of this would've happened.

Still, it meant that Ciel had escaped relatively unharmed in the grand scheme of things and Sebastian was only a temporary teacher. In a few weeks or so, he would leave and Ciel would never have to see him again. The thought made him breathe a sigh of relief, if only for moment. He still longed to spend more time with Sebastian, but as a male this time.

Ciel ground his teeth together. _Make up your mind, Ciel. Either you want him to stick around or you don't. Pick one._

"I believe this class had just started reading _The Metamorphosis_ by Franz Kafka," Sebastian said, breaking Ciel from his circling thoughts. "Fortunately, for you, we won't continue reading that while I'm here. Professor Spears seems to believe that I'm inadequate when it comes to teaching anything in regards to his lessons."

A few people cheered and clapped. Sebastian chuckled at their actions and Ciel could see humor dancing in his eyes. He had a sneaky feeling that Sebastian knew something they didn't. The class quieted down when Sebastian held up his hand, asking for silence so he could continue.

"However, you will continue reading _The Metamorphosis_ when he returns so I suggest that you read ahead and keep up with your required readings. There may or may not be a pop quiz over them upon his return." Sebastian winked and brought a finger up to cover his lips. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Ciel smirked and quickly jotted the reminder down along with his classmates. No one wanted to face the wrath of their professor. The man was cruel and no doubt, he would be in a foul mood after returning.

His eye cautiously glanced up and gazed at Sebastian, silently taking in his features. Crimson eyes looked tame now without the pulsing strobe lights around them, but Ciel could still see mischief lurking in the depths of Sebastian's irises. Ciel focused his attention on Sebastian's mouth as he answered a question, watching as sinful lips parted and an equally sinful tongue darted out to wet them. Ciel mimicked the action and continued his staring.

His gaze swept over Sebastian's body, remembering how it felt against his own; hard but limber as they danced together on the dance floor. He felt that Sebastian looked better in his bartender's uniform compared to his current attire, but perhaps that was because his uniform showed more skin. Slowly, his line of vision drifted further south before Ciel forcefully jerked his eye back up to Sebastian's face.

He froze when he met Sebastian's gaze and a small smirk darted across pink lips before Sebastian turned once more to face the class. It left Ciel's heart pounding against his chest and he forced his attention on a neutral spot behind Sebastian.

"In lieu of your current reading assignment, you're going to pick your poison," Sebastian said and Ciel perked up in his seat, along with everyone else in the class. "You can either choose to do the assignment that Professor Spears left or you can pick the assignment that I planned."

A hand to Ciel's right shot into the air. "Is there a third option where we just skip this class and the projects altogether?"

Sebastian chuckled. "The door is right there if you wish to leave. I won't hold it against you." He shrugged. "But who is to say that you'll miss something in those classes that could later help you on exams."

The hand lowered and Ciel snickered under his breath before raising his hand. He knew he tempted fate and played with fire, but he could judge Sebastian's reaction this way and decide whether Sebastian truly recognized him or not. "Is this option an individual choice or one we decide as a class?"

"There's a question that I like," Sebastian stated and circled around the desk. He leaned against the edge of the desk, giving Ciel an unabashed view of the rest of his body and Ciel swore he did it on purpose. "It's an individual choice. For added details, should you choose Professor Spears assignment, you're not required to come to class. Should you choose mine, you'll still have to come to class."

Chairs creaked and groaned as people shifted around in their chairs, weighing the options. Ciel frowned and turned the added information over in his head. Sebastian had thrown them a wild card and the ball sat in their court. With an early morning class, Professor Spear's assignment provided the chance to sleep in an extra hour and a half. Yet, Ciel knew their professor. It wouldn't be an easy assignment.

On the other hand, Ciel didn't know anything about Sebastian's teaching methods and his assignment could prove just as difficult. Still, the gleam in Sebastian's eyes seemed far too impish and Ciel felt more inclined to go with Sebastian's project. Even though their time together wasn't long, it still gave Ciel insight to Sebastian's personality and Ciel wanted to believe that Sebastian had picked something interesting.

In the end, Sebastian was the lesser of two evils.

"Have you all settled on which poison you want to take?" Sebastian asked. Soft mumbles floated throughout the room and Sebastian reached behind him to pick up a stack of papers. "For those who wish to partake in Professor Spear's project, please come forward and receive your assignment. After that, you're free to leave."

He said it cheerfully and with a warm smile on his face, making Ciel doubt that Professor Spear's project was sunshine and rainbows. Five people slowly stood up around him and shuffled forward with their bags. Ciel hoped he chose the right idea to stay behind.

Sebastian passed out the papers to the students and smiled at them. "Professor Spears will return in two weeks, on the nineteenth. Make sure you're back in class on that day with your papers done." He gave a small wave. "Have a nice day."

Ciel watched them leave and waited until the door shut before turning his attention back to Sebastian. A question buzzed in his mind and he tried his best to stay quiet. After Sebastian's reaction to his question, Ciel figured it better to remain on the safe side and not draw any more attention to himself. He rather preferred that Sebastian didn't recognize him as the girl from the club.

"What do they have to do?" someone finally asked.

"They have to write an essay," Sebastian answered and picked up a different stack of papers. "Thirty pages over '_Pride and Prejudice_,' discussing the points Professor Spears assigned each person. No two papers are the same."

Ciel winced. He didn't pity his classmates who chose that assignment, especially as he hadn't read the book yet. In his defense, it was on his to read list. He only hoped their project wasn't worse.

"And our project?" another person asked.

Sebastian smiled and held up the papers. "We're going to have a debate," he said. "You'll pick a book from this list, one you've already read, and you're going to defend it. For now, all you need to do is go through this list and find your favorite story. Next time, I'll break the class into two groups where you'll try to pitch why your book choice is the right book to defend against the opposing group."

"The following week, the two teams will debate and defend their book choice. You'll cite literary devices that failed and ones that succeeded, as well as character development, and anything else that you felt added to the book," Sebastian continued, passing out the list. "On the final day, you'll fill out a critique about the people in your group to ensure that everyone is graded according to the weight they pulled."

Ciel accepted the papers, took his copy, and passed it to the person behind him. He scanned the list and started to mark all the books he knew. He read most them in the previous semester with Professor Spears and others he read before during high school. At least this way, he wouldn't have to read anything new in only a few short days.

Sebastian settled against the edge of the desk again. "Remember to pick a book that you know well enough and you feel comfortable enough to defend," he said and scanned the list for himself. "If you have any questions about the assignment, now is the time to ask."

A shy hand rose from the person in front of Ciel and he stiffened as Sebastian turned to look at the girl in front of him. "How many of these books have you read?"

"Many. My library is quite vast, I assure you," Sebastian said and Ciel swallowed as Sebastian's eyes seemed to slip past the girl and focused on him.

He tried to remain calm, wanting to believe that Sebastian still looked at the girl but his heart started to race faster as a small smirk curled against Sebastian's lips. Ciel quickly averted his gaze to avoid looking at Sebastian in hopes that Sebastian would lose interest. The conversation between Sebastian and the girl sounded too similar to the one they had the other night and Ciel's mind screamed that Sebastian knew.

More than anything, Ciel wanted to dart from the room and hide back in his dorm. Sebastian kept throwing him off guard, acting innocent one minute and then like a devil the next. Ciel didn't know how to behave and it seemed that the moment he let his guard down, Sebastian came back with a hint that suggested he knew.

Ciel's hands grew sweaty and he subtly wiped them on his pants. What if Sebastian did know? Ciel already had enough experience with blackmail to last a lifetime and he didn't want to deal with it from Sebastian.

He slumped against the back of his chair as Sebastian turned away to answer another question. This wasn't what Ciel had expected when he woke up this morning. To have his wet dream suddenly appear before him, solid and in the flesh compared to the intangible memory in Ciel's mind, suddenly felt like a nightmare. One he couldn't wake from.

Looking at facts though, anyone would say that Sebastian liked women. He made out with one, even if she was actually a he. But that still had to mean something. The thought should've eased Ciel's mind but it only made it churn and race even more. The lingering thought of, he still might know hung heavily in his mind.

If Sebastian was gay, and right now Ciel weighed his odds at fifty-fifty on that, then he could've known the whole time but chose not to say anything. Ciel distinctively remembered Sebastian's roaming hands against his body, how they didn't venture up to his stuffed bra but rather stayed on his hips. And how they tried to dip below his pants on one occasion.

Wouldn't most straight men want to go for that? Elizabeth had padded him fairly well that night, using one of her bras much to Ciel's mortification. He took a long, hot shower that night and scrubbed his chest raw. If he remembered correctly, Elizabeth wasn't small in the chest department and Ciel shuddered at the thought. He had nothing against Elizabeth, but that part of the anatomy did nothing for him. He liked his chests flat and preferably with a little muscle.

Still, a feeling nagged at Ciel's instincts that Sebastian knew and Ciel should do everything he could to keep Sebastian from discovering the truth. His head jerked up as Sebastian called his name and Ciel blinked rapidly, trying to focus his attention. His gaze first settled on Sebastian's face before slipping to the side so he didn't look directly into crimson eyes.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Did you have a question?" Sebastian said.

Ciel shook his head and his eyebrows furrowed. "Not really."

Sebastian smiled and Ciel shivered at the familiar look. "My apologies. You were scowling at the desk as though it had wronged you somehow," he said. "I simply wondered if you had something on your mind."

"I'm fine, thanks," Ciel squeaked out, his fingers clenched tightly together in his lap. Sebastian gave him one last smile before turning to answer another question, leaving Ciel to panic.

Sebastian had said almost the exact same words the night they met. Ciel felt a chill race down his spine and his eye darted briefly to the door, wondering if he could just make a break for it and avoid class until Professor Spears came back. He could always opt to take the original assignment and avoid Sebastian that way.

Or, a traitorous voice whispered, you could stay and see what happens. If Sebastian did know, maybe he wanted Ciel just as much as Ciel wanted him.

Ciel nearly burst out in laughter at the thought. The voice quieted and eventually vanished from his mind, leaving Ciel feeling alone and empty. He doesn't want me. Ciel thought forlornly. He doesn't even know me as anything other than a name on a roster. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way.

He nodded to himself, his decision firmly set in mind and Ciel refused to sway from it. Because venturing from the path he set before himself would only end in pain when Ciel reached the end of the road. Whether through disappointment or humiliation, and Ciel didn't want to face either.

Sebastian would never find out that the female he met that night at the bar was Ciel. He swore it.


	3. Spinning Lies

**A/N**: Longer chapter this time! ^^ Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and support! :3 I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! :) Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Ciel pounded his fist against Elizabeth's door. He wanted nothing more than to start yelling at her to open the door but he restrained himself. That would only draw more attention and that was the last thing Ciel wanted right now. Instead, he continued to beat against the door until he heard the lock slide away and the door finally opened.

"Do you have something against my door?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrow raised slightly as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

Ciel grunted and forced his way inside her door room. "Not your door personally, but rather you right now," he answered and wheeled around to look at her as she shut the door.

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That night you dragged me to that god forsaken concert and then the after party, that's what I'm talking about," Ciel said and ran a hand through his hair, feeling aggravated. He paced the room as Elizabeth took a seat on the bed. "That same night you dressed me up as a girl," he hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ciel rounded on her. "It has everything to do with this. The bartender that worked there goes to our school. He served me that night and now he's a temporary teacher for my literature class." He groaned and leaned against the wall, trying to stave away his headache. "I have to sit in class with him for two weeks."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I think you're overreacting, Ciel. So what if he saw you? He probably sees hundreds of people throughout the course of a single night. How many nights have passed since that night? Several. I'm sure your face has blurred together with others by now." She looked up at him. "Besides, you just bought a drink, right? It's not like you slept with him or anything."

Ciel tossed his head back, making it smack harshly against the thin wall. "I might not have slept with him, but I did dance with him." He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the soft feeling of Sebastian's lips against his own. "And we might've kissed a few times."

"Ah," Elizabeth murmured softly and she leaned back on the bed. "You never told me that you enjoyed yourself so thoroughly that night. No wonder you turned so cross when we had to leave," she teased.

"Elizabeth, please. This really isn't the time for jokes," Ciel said wearily. "I know Sebastian recognized me today in class and that can only mean that he knows I dressed as a girl when we first met. What if he tries to hold that over me? You know, the same way you hold things over me," he finished and shot her a dark look.

Elizabeth grunted. "I highly doubt that he knows the Ciel he met that night and the Ciel in his class are the same person. And if you truly believe that he does, all you need to do is make him believe otherwise."

Ciel gave a hollow laugh. "Somehow I doubt that would work," he said and bit his lower lip. "The best I can do now is just play it by ear and hope for the best. The best being that he doesn't realize anything similar to the girl he met that night and then we part ways when my professor comes back."

She stared at him, green eyes piercing and intense, and Ciel shifted under their gaze. He knew that look and had seen it several times before in the past. It was a look of contemplation, one that told Ciel that Elizabeth had a question on her mind and she wouldn't stop until she had answers to that question.

"You're lying," she said flatly. "You don't want him to find out about the cross dressing, but you don't want him to leave."

Ciel bit his tongue. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "I just told you that I don't want him finding out and if he doesn't leave, he's sure to find out about that night."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Something is holding you back though. If you really wanted something, ignoring Sebastian's attention in this case, you would make every effort to accomplish that. I know you, Ciel," she said and stood up. She stalked closer to him and started to circle around him as she drew closer. "The fact that you're somewhat stalling for time and looking for other options tells me that you even though you don't want Sebastian to know about your cross dressing stint, you still want him to see you."

He cursed under his breath and then cursed Elizabeth's mother for good measures. Damn that woman for making her daughter so cunning and inquisitive. "You're wrong."

"And you're still lying," Elizabeth said simply and tapped her nose. "It's my sixth sense you know. I can tell when you're lying to me."

Ciel shook his head. "But I'm not," he protested.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. If you're not lying to me then you're hiding something from me. In which case, I can still sniff that out."

Ciel threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm interested in him, okay!" he shouted. "Are you happy you bloodhound?"

Elizabeth smirked and leaned back from him. "Very happy," she said and gestured with her hand. "Continue."

He brought his hands up and curled his fingers in front of Elizabeth's face, showing that he wanted to strangle her before they fell back to his sides again. Frustrated didn't even begin to explain how he felt and with the conflicting emotions, Ciel needed someone to confide in. Even if that person was Elizabeth.

"He's really attractive, Elizabeth," Ciel said and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. "But he's also funny and smart, and I enjoyed the short time that I spent with him. At that time, he only saw me as a girl and now I have a chance to try again, but this time as Ciel. But on the other hand, I don't want him to know that when we first met, I was a girl. Do you see my problem now?"

Elizabeth gave a sympathetic noise. "I hate to say it, Ciel, but I don't think he's gay. He made out with you when you were a girl. I think that says enough about his preferences." She reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "But if it helps, that probably means that he won't recognize you, because he has no reason to look at you in that light. To him right now, you're probably just another male in the crowd."

Ciel shook his head. "What if he's bi?" he asked, trying to grasp at straws. Because something still nagged at his mind and it bothered Ciel, even if he couldn't put a finger on it. The way Sebastian spoke today and acted, throwing all those little looks and smirks his way, and how he barely batted an eye at some of the more attractive girls in the class.

His gut told him that Sebastian knew. And Ciel still didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Elizabeth hummed. "I suppose he could swing both ways. But I don't want to see you hurt over this, so if you choose to pursue this further, please be careful."

Ciel grunted. "That's the part I'm having trouble with, Elizabeth. I know I shouldn't go after him and try for something more. Because if he finds out that I dressed as a girl, who knows what he'll do." He paused and shook his head. "But even knowing that, I still want to try. Do you see my dilemma now?"

"That is quite a dilemma you have on your hands right now," Elizabeth agreed.

"It's your entire fault," Ciel bit out.

Elizabeth flashed him a bright smile. "Well, lucky for you, I already have a solution."

Ciel eyed her warily. The last time Elizabeth said that, he had ended up dressed as a girl and he refused to go down that route again. "I don't like the way that sounds," he said finally.

She smoothed down the front of her sweater and moved back to her desk. "It's simple, Ciel. The only people that know that you once dressed as a girl are the two people sitting in this room. I won't tell a soul, I promise you that." She leaned against the edge of the desk. "Furthermore, what are the odds that Sebastian will ever find out about your brief stint as a woman? If he hasn't said anything now, then I'm inclined to believe that he doesn't know."

"You have a point in there somewhere," Ciel stated.

Green eyes rolled at him. "I'm saying that if you want to go out with Sebastian, you shouldn't let this hold you back. Because as I said before, we aren't going to tell him about that night, and no one else knows. So it's not like there's anyone else left to tell him your little secret." She crossed her arms under her chest. "Just don't let him find out about it and you can have what you want."

Ciel grunted. "You say it like it's so simple."

"That's because it is," Elizabeth answered. "You're worrying about nothing, Ciel. He won't find out the truth if you don't tell him. It was a one-time thing and the odds of Sebastian catching you in a lie regarding it are very slim."

"And if does know that it was me that night?" Ciel pressed.

She shrugged. "Then convince him it wasn't. Or play it to your favor." Elizabeth leered at him. "Maybe he's actually into that kind of thing and that kink turns him on."

Ciel shuddered and waved his hand in her face. "Please don't say things like that. When you say it like that, it makes me feel like you want to sit and watch us get it on while I'm in some fancy, frilly dress."

"Porn sells," Elizabeth said simply and Ciel groaned, cupping his head in his hands. Why was he friends with her again?

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel sat anxiously in his seat a week later and his fingers drummed nervously along the surface of his desk. He had two classes left with Sebastian before Professor Spears came back and Ciel worried his bottom lip. The previous class they had last Thursday passed easily enough. He watched Sebastian to see if he showed any signs of remembering who he was that night, but couldn't find any hint of recognition in crimson eyes.

Throughout the entire class, Sebastian remained on his best behavior. He broke them up into two groups, as he promised on Tuesday, and then wandered back and forth between the groups as they debated which book to represent. He offered small suggestions when needed and also answered questions as they arose. But never once did he show any sign that he remembered Ciel from that night.

Despite that, Ciel still refused to let his guard down. He didn't want Sebastian to find out the truth about that night, but he wouldn't let it hold him back. Elizabeth made a valid point last week. So long as Ciel didn't do anything to suggest that he remembered Sebastian or had once met him while dressed as a woman, Ciel had nothing to fear.

He looked up as the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a small smile on his face. Sebastian looked entirely too cheerful for a nine-thirty class but the faint smudges under his eyes told Ciel that he probably worked the previous night. Ciel hoped that Sebastian at least earned something extra for taking over the classes for Professor Spears.

"Good morning, everyone," Sebastian said as he set his bag down on the desk. "I'll give you ten minutes to get together with your groups and go over everything one last time. After that, we'll begin the debate. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Ciel looked over Sebastian's tired figure one last time before shuffling his desk around so he could talk with his partners. They had settled on 'The Giver' for their choice of book to defend. Ciel remembered reading the book back in junior high school and he hadn't cared for the book too much. He didn't quite grasp the concepts and at the time, it was just another assigned book they had to read.

Now though, it was one of his favorite books and he had come to appreciate the plot more. It amazed him at times how a few years could change his mind about something.

He looked over his notes, comparing them to the person who sat next to him. They would make up part of the offensive team and had to discern the subjects that made their book stand out. The opposing team had chosen to defend 'The Great Gatsby', another story that Ciel knew well. He was excited to start the debate, wondering what sort of arguments the other group would place before them.

They each had ten minutes to present their case, pointing out the strong points and building a case for the book they selected. After that, they would take five minutes to regroup and find a way to counter what the opposing group wished to defend. Then the real debate would start.

Ciel accepted a sheet of paper from another partner and scanned the list of points that they wanted to pitch. His eyes darted up to look at clock – three minutes remaining – before they briefly glanced at Sebastian again. The man leaned against the edge of the desk, watching everyone with an amused smile and alert eyes. He seemed to be enjoying the project almost as much as everyone else.

As if sensing the weight of his gaze, Sebastian's eyes flickered over to look at him. Sebastian smiled at him as their eyes met and Ciel offered a tentative smile in return before busying himself with the papers in front of him. That smile didn't seem malevolent in nature and Ciel took that as a good sign.

"What about this point here?" someone asked across from him and Ciel leaned over to look at the point in question, focusing on his work once more.

Ciel quickly lost himself in trying to cover a small hole they found in their plan that the remaining minutes flew by without him realizing it. He looked up at the clock in surprise when Sebastian announced the end of their preparation time and grumbled under his breath.

"Alright, let's get these desks lined up and facing each other," Sebastian said and pushed away from his desk to help. Chairs scraped across the floor until they formed a neat line and Sebastian picked up the attendance sheet. "McMillan and Phantomhive, please come to the front."

Ciel blinked and stood up, along with the other student Sebastian had called. They both looked at each other, questioning what they had to do and Ciel resisted the urge to fidget when he stopped in front of Sebastian.

"Rock, paper, scissors, to determine who goes first," Sebastian said with a cheerful smile. "Winner gets to decide whether they go first or last."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ciel parroted and looked at Sebastian. "Isn't that a juvenile way to decide things?"

Sebastian chuckled. "That game decides about everything in Japan," he teased. "Besides, games are fun. Depending on which ones you play."

His eyes danced with something Ciel couldn't place and he quickly turned away from Sebastian to focus on McMillan. "Here goes," he murmured and hit his fist on his palm. They tied the first turn before Ciel's paper covered McMillan's rock and his group opted to go last.

"First group, you have ten minutes to represent your book," Sebastian said and looked at his watch. "Your time starts now."

The opposing group instantly launched into their attack and Ciel pushed any thoughts of Sebastian from his mind as he focused on the assignment. His hand flew across the page as he listed the points the other group made and he lost himself to the debate. Adrenaline pushed him forward and before he knew it, their time to present came up.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt fired up and his group stated their points with an almost burning determination. Even the quieter students in the class that Ciel barely heard speak got into the action, firmly declaring why their book of choice ranked better than the opposing book.

By the time twenty minutes had passed, Ciel swore he could see the tension swimming in the air between them. It crackled like lightning and they all waited with baited breath to tear into each other. Like animals. Bookworm animals, he thought with a small snicker.

"You have five minutes to regroup and prepare a counter attack," Sebastian, shattering the stifling anxiety between them.

With a flourish of energy, everyone crowded together and hurriedly compiled notes. Five minutes wouldn't give them much time and Ciel tried his best to ignore the cramp in his hand as it flew across the paper. They muttered to each other, trying to keep their voices low so the other team wouldn't hear them and Ciel wondered if lawyers felt this way during trials.

It made him feel giddy and Ciel hissed in displeasure when Sebastian called for time. They still passed papers between themselves and whispered to their neighbors as other members of the group started the debate.

Words flew back and forth between them and it felt like verbal tennis match. Points went from one team and then bounced back with returning force. And through it all, Sebastian watched them with a pleased smile on his face. Ciel caught him listening once or twice with his eyes closed, as though Sebastian listened to fine music instead of them debating.

He looked tranquil that way and completely at ease as the argument of books swarmed around the room. Ciel had to laugh at that. With how much Sebastian enjoyed books, he had no doubt that Sebastian greatly enjoyed the current debate.

They continued to argue, voices growing louder and Ciel's body trembled with excitement. It made him glad that he decided to stick with Sebastian's project compared to picking Professor Spear's assignment. He pitied the people who missed the debate and chose instead to write the paper.

Sebastian would make a good professor, Ciel mused briefly before he discarded the thought to focus again on the debate. By now, it didn't even feel as though they were in class and Ciel almost jumped from his seat when Sebastian's watch started to beep. It took several seconds before the arguing tapered to a point and almost reluctantly, everyone turned to look at Sebastian.

He gave them an apologetic smile. "Time's up," he said. A chorus of groans followed his words and Sebastian chuckled. "And to think, you greeted me the same way when we first met."

Laughter floated through the air, helping dispense the tension that had mounted throughout the debate. Ciel stood up to move his desk back into place and helped place the extra ones in proper lines. He took his seat once more, surprised to feel his heart still racing even though the debate had ended.

"Everyone did very well," Sebastian said and clapped his hands. "I worried for a moment that a fight would break out between the groups. But hopefully you can use this experiment in life when you go out into your jobs. Not everything comes handed to you on a silver platter and sometimes you have to debate something you stand for or argue against a suggestion. Whether you're an author, a businessperson, or a simple cashier. It's a very useful skill to have."

Someone to Ciel's left raised his hand. "What book would you chose to debate if given the chance?"

Sebastian hummed. "Any book from the Sherlock Holmes series," he said without pause. "It's one of my favorite collections and I know it the best. But I have many books to choose from. I have a rather large collection of books at my disposal."

"Are they all ancient books from, like, Shakespeare's time?" someone behind Ciel asked.

"Not at all," Sebastian answered. "While I enjoy the classics, I also have the entire collection of Harry Potter, along with more recent books such as 'The Book Thief' and 'The da Vinci Code'. In time, you'll build up your own library. At least for those who like to read," he teased.

Ciel stiffened as Sebastian's gaze looked over him and he felt a small sense of déjà vu wash over him. They had almost the same conversation the night they met at the club and Ciel shuddered. His previous fear that Sebastian knew this whole time came rushing back and he wondered why Sebastian hadn't said anything to him yet.

Crimson eyes looked away after a brief second and Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek. The urge to flee from the room filled his body and Ciel desperately looked at the clock. The previous excitement he had had quickly left and in its place, a sense of urgency took over.

"Next class we'll fill out evaluation forms on the members of your group. If you have any questions about upcoming reading projects, that would be the time to ask," Sebastian continued. "Until then, you're free to leave. See you on Thursday."

The moment the words left Sebastian's mouth, Ciel practically bolted for the door. He had shoved all his papers into his bag and mumbled a quick farewell to his teammates in the debate before he was out the door. His heart pounded painfully against his chest as he moved down the hallway and Ciel sucked in a deep breath as he stepped outside into the crisp weather.

The sun warmed his skin as his breath puffed white before his face. He felt like a coward, running from the class that way, but at the time, it felt right. Sebastian's teasing words lingered in his mind and Ciel turned them over in his head. If Sebastian did know, why didn't he say something about that night already?

Ciel jumped as something heavy landed on his shoulder and he quickly wheeled around. Snow crunched underfoot and Ciel swallowed thickly. "Sebastian," he gasped and his hand grabbed at his bag in an effort to keep himself anchored. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian studied him intently before answering. "You left class so quickly that I wanted to make sure you were all right," he said. Dark red met deep blue. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ciel breathed out, his breath mixing in the air with Sebastian's. "I just…the adrenaline from the debate made my stomach a little upset and I needed some fresh air," he finished lamely.

"Has your stomach settled now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded and shifted his bag higher on his shoulder. "I think so. And I have an hour before my next class so if it acts up again, I can lie down in my dorm."

Sebastian eyed the thick snow that covered the ground. "Are you sure you want to walk back to your dorm in all this snow?" He guided Ciel closer to a sunlit spot and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ciel countered, easily falling into the familiar banter that they shared the night they met. Sebastian's personality made it too easy and Ciel's previous fears had already started to ebb away.

"I have temporarily commandeered Professor Spear's office during his leave of absence," Sebastian said with a smug smirk. "You're welcome to stay there until your next class."

A small flush worked its way over Ciel's face at the suggestion and the thought of sharing an office with just Sebastian. He glanced at Sebastian, trying to decipher what motives he had, if any, before running a hand through his hair. Time to play a small game of his own.

"I feel like any of the girls in my class would kill to be in my position right now," he said and dropped his hand to his side, subtly looking at Sebastian to gauge his features.

Sebastian cocked his head and looked intrigued. "Ah, you flatter me," he said and his eyes closed as his mouth tilted into an amused smile. "But it's a shame that all those girls will find nothing but disappointment."

Ciel blinked and tried not to let his own disgruntlement show. "Mm, already have a girlfriend then?"

"Single," Sebastian quickly countered but the smile never left his face.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and the lines rapidly connected in his mind. "Oh," he said softly.

Sebastian hummed and looked up at the sun. "I just don't swing that way," he said. "You can't help what you like."

"Poor girls," Ciel murmured and fiddled with the straps of his bag. At least that answered one question, but still didn't answer the question as to why Sebastian made out with him that night. Either Sebastian knew or…Ciel trailed off. He couldn't think of any other reason. "If the offer is still open?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course," Sebastian said and gestured to the doors. "Let's get you warmed up."

Ciel nodded and absently followed Sebastian. If Sebastian knew, he would have to do everything in his power to convince him otherwise. Only then would Ciel relax. Because he still refused to let his secret slip. But at the same time, he couldn't overlook the gift that had dropped in his lap. Sebastian was single and interested in men. And what a wonderful coincidence that Ciel happened to be single and interested in the same gender as well.

So long as Ciel had a chance, he wasn't going to let Sebastian go.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" Sebastian asked, jarring Ciel from his thoughts. "Professor Spears has tea and hot water."

"Some tea please," Ciel answered and stepped into the warm office. He took a seat in front of the desk and relaxed in the soft chair. "It's much nicer here without Professor Spears breathing down your neck."

Sebastian chuckled as he handed Ciel a box of tea bags. "I agree," he said.

Silence settled in the office as the hot water heater hummed in the background. Sebastian moved around the desk and set his bag on the surface, books settling against each other. "What books are you reading now?" Ciel asked, eyeing the bag.

"Les Miserables and a few books on poetry." His nose crinkled. "Not my forte, but I'm required to take at least one class over poetry in order to graduate."

"I can't imagine how many books you have," Ciel murmured and accepted the hot water as Sebastian passed it to him. He didn't miss the brief look of confusion on Sebastian's face before it vanished. Ciel smirked behind the lip of his cup. He knew that statement would throw Sebastian for a loop, as he had already seen the impressive amount of books that Sebastian owned.

Playing ignorant gave him an air of innocence and a fresh slate. And hopefully it would keep Sebastian from believing that he was the same girl he met at the club several weeks back. A tiny part of Ciel felt bad lying to Sebastian, but his manly pride firmly beat that side away. Just thinking about the fact that Sebastian knew made his pride shiver.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and thumbed through the pictures before showing Ciel. Even though Ciel had already seen the picture, he still couldn't help but feel amazed at the sheer amount of books that filled the bookshelves in the picture. He didn't have to fake the expression on his face or the amazement that crept into his voice.

"That's remarkable," he said honestly. "I'm rather jealous you have so many books. I bet you have books in there that I've never heard of before."

A soft hum left Sebastian's mouth and he poured him a cup of hot water. His fingers curled around the cup and he stared into the steaming liquid, crimson eyes focused on something Ciel couldn't see. "You said you live on campus?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Ciel nodded. "Yeah. Cheaper and more convenient than living in an apartment."

Sebastian made a low noise of agreement in the back of his throat. "I'm an RA at Traditions Hall," he said. "It's free board, plus free meals at the dining hall," he explained at Ciel's curious look.

"I never thought about that," Ciel said and sipped at his drink.

"Most people don't. Made it easier for me to get the job," Sebastian said with a laugh. "But if you ever want to come over and browse through the books I have, you're more than welcome."

Ciel blinked, surprised at the offer and his fingers tightened slightly around the cup. Did Sebastian's suggestion mean that he suspected Ciel? Or was he simply being considerate. His eyes lowered to the floor in thought and his thumb traced the lip of the cup. Or perhaps Sebastian invited him over for something more.

The confusing thoughts battered his mind and quickly left him with a headache. "Thanks for the offer," Ciel finally said before the silence could stretch on too long. "I'm might have to take you up on that one day."

There. Not a direct answer, but not a forceful rejection either. Something simple and neutral that would give Ciel more time to sort through his plays and figure out his next move.

"Well, if you do decide to come over," Sebastian said and scribbled something on a small sheet of paper. "Feel free to call or text me, and I'll let you know if I'm in."

Ciel accepted the paper and skimmed the numbers before looking up at Sebastian. "Aren't teachers and students supposed to remain professional?"

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "After Thursday I'm not your teacher anymore," he pointed out. "Furthermore, I'm simply inviting you over to look at my books. Nothing more."

"Suppose so," Ciel muttered and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Silence settled throughout the office once more as Sebastian turned his attention to some papers on the desk and Ciel watched him quietly.

Confusion settled heavily on his shoulders and Ciel still didn't know what to think. He could either take the offer or slip away after Thursday and never look back. He grunted to himself and sipped at his tea as he continued to watch Sebastian. A black pen scratched away at a paper and crimson eyes remained focused intently on the words. Those eyes hid a cunning intelligence behind a calm façade, eyes that screamed dangerous and intrigue.

Ciel's resolve strengthened. He knew his next move.


	4. Brave Lies

**A/N**: Everyone, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and support! :3 I've had a rough past week and it really helped to put a smile on my face. That said, look forward to a second posting in a few days ^^ I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! :) Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

The snowflakes fell heavily outside and Ciel watched them from the window in his dorm room. A book rested in his lap and a blanket around his shoulder as the feathery light flakes touched the chilled windowpane. Further above, the clouds rolled dark and heavy and threatened to cover the ground with more white precipitation.

Ciel tore his gaze away from the falling flakes and tried his best to focus on the book that sat on his legs. It proved a fruitless endeavor and he sighed heavily before placing the book on the nearby stand. Once free of that distraction, Ciel turned his attention to the even larger diversion of the night.

His phone sat innocently in the folds of the blankets and Ciel hesitantly reached out to grab the device. It felt familiar in his grip, but the smooth lines and sleek metal did little to calm the storm that raged in his mind. Like the snow outside, his thoughts swirled around with a ferocity that put any maelstrom to shame.

Elizabeth would chastise him and tell him to grow a pair. Ciel chuckled lowly at the thought and turned his attention once more to the snow-filled courtyard outside his window.

Had he made the right choice earlier that week? At the time, it seemed like the correct choice and it came so simply. Yet now, Ciel could feel the burden of his decision weighing heavily on his mind.

The snow did little to help him and instead, gave him more reasons to avoid the topic that plagued his mind. It gave him a good reason to stay inside the dorm compared to venturing out into the winter wonderland that the campus had turned into. Who in their right mind would want to trek through the mounds of slushy gray come morning and face the bitter winter wind?

Certainly not Ciel. Not when his room remained warm and his bed comfortable. He had everything he needed in his room and had no reason to even leave the building itself. Not when the dining hall promised food just three floors down.

Therefore, it stood to reason that no one would blame Ciel if he backed out of his plans for tomorrow.

Ciel groaned and tipped backwards on his bed. The springs protested the rough action but the warm blankets enveloped him in a softness that made it easy to forget the firmness of the mattress. "You're acting like a fool, Ciel," he spoke aloud in the silence of the room.

The howling wind echoed his thoughts but remained silent in providing an actual answer. It seemed content to continue battering the old brick walls and shaking the bare trees. Ciel grunted and found the storm's actions humorous. How easily it mirrored his own feelings and for a brief moment, he let himself pretend that he had conjured the storm himself.

A brewed storm to help him stall until Ciel could sort through his thoughts. It would rage through the night until snow piled against the walls and made it impossible to move, threatening to send everyone into a deep sleep. Perhaps then, the choice he made would vanish with the melting snow when everyone awoke come spring.

He scoffed at himself and rolled onto his side, checking the time on his phone. He purposely ignored the text message that sat in the foreground of his phone's screen and set it aside after reading the time. Six o' clock at night. His stomach growled, reminding Ciel that he had yet to eat.

With a low groan, Ciel pushed himself up into a sitting position before slipping off the raised bed. Any minute now, Elizabeth would come by so they could head downstairs to eat. Knowing his luck, his she-devil of a friend would sniff out his conflicting thoughts and turn dinner into hell.

_Speak of the devil_, Ciel thought as a knock sounded on the door.

He opened it to find Elizabeth standing on the other side and he stepped out into the hallway. "We're lucky we have a dining hall in our building," he commented as they walked down the hall.

Elizabeth nodded and patted her pocket, checking that she had her ID card. "Shame that it's the weekend tomorrow. I wouldn't mind having classes canceled again." They descended the steps. "Although it's strange to have this strong of a storm so late in the season."

Ciel's lips twitched. "Perhaps some disgruntled worker summoned the storm so they could sleep in tomorrow."

"You are such a book dork," Elizabeth said with a light laugh and she bumped his shoulder with her own. They walked into the dining hall after showing their cards. "But that's what makes you so special."

"I hope you mean that in a good sense," Ciel grumbled as they joined the queue. He had an active imagination, sue him. Ciel bet that Sebastian would find his broad imagination endearing.

Ciel quickly stamped out the thoughts before they had a chance to grow any further. He grabbed a tray to distract himself and focused on Elizabeth as she read out the menu for him. Her voice helped chase away the thoughts, making them retreat to a far crevice in his mind but didn't erase their presence.

They moved through the line quickly, the dining hall relatively empty due to the early hour and bad weather. Ciel set his tray down on a table near the window while Elizabeth poked through the salad bar and idly stared out the window again. He jumped when Elizabeth set her tray on the table, silverware clanking together.

"Alright, Ciel," she started and unease started to grow in Ciel's stomach. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Ciel answered quickly and sipped at his water. "Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "You're distracted. And don't try to tell me otherwise. I've known you long enough to notice when something is bothering you." She jabbed at a piece of lettuce and held his gaze. "So spill. You know I'm not dropping it otherwise."

Ciel winced and cut into the piece of chicken on his plate. How did he explain his reasoning to Elizabeth when he couldn't even tell for sure what bothered him? He knew at most, his problem stemmed from Sebastian, and Ciel supposed that was as good a place to start than anything.

"Remember how I told you about Sebastian a few weeks ago?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded. "We talked after class on Tuesday this week. Turns out that he's not into the female gender."

An amused little smirk slipped across Elizabeth's mouth. "Did he now?" she asked. "How did you two come across this conversation?"

Ciel nodded. "I ran out of class and he checked up on me. We talked a bit and after a while he admitted that he doesn't swing that way." He drummed his fingers along the surface of the table. "And he's single."

"But you said that he made out with you at the bar when you were, well, you know," Elizabeth pointed out. "Doesn't that throw a small wrench in his claims?"

"I know," Ciel moaned and leaned his head against the window. "I don't know if it means he knows, or he's lying to me. And right now I'd prefer neither option."

Elizabeth made a small noise of agreement. "Well, if it's the former, you'll just have to convince him otherwise. And if it's the latter, he'll have to answer to me for lying to you." She cracked her knuckles and looked rather menacing. Ciel almost felt bad for Sebastian if he was lying. "But if he does know, why doesn't he say anything? What does he get from this by not saying a thing?"

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "That's the million dollar question, Lizzy. I don't know what's going on in that mind of his. It's so mischievous and brilliant." He played with the napkin. "He offered me a chance to see his library."

"If I didn't know better, I would say that he fancies you," Elizabeth said with a lazy smile and she cocked her head. "Trying to get you into his apartment to have his dirty ways with you. He would probably take you over his desk where he does all his reading."

A flush worked its way up Ciel's neck at hearing Elizabeth talk that way. "I really wish you would stop saying things like that. I'm starting to have a sneaky suspicion that you read erotic novels." He smirked at the way her hand tightened ever so slightly around her fork but decided not to push Elizabeth anymore. A little blackmail wouldn't hurt in the future. "He's an RA at one of the dorms. So I doubt he has that planned. The desks in our rooms aren't that big."

She sniffed. "Still. It sounds like he's interested in you. Did you take him up on the offer?"

Ciel's eyes darted out the window to look at the snow that had accumulated on the windowsill. "I sent him a text yesterday afternoon that I would stop by Saturday," he mumbled.

Sebastian's response still sat on the foreground of his phone from when he answered in the morning. A polite but seemingly happy answer that Ciel had agreed to come visit. Ciel still hadn't found it in him to erase the message, let alone answer, and he knew he was in deep. That was before the storm hit though and the world didn't look like the inside of a snow globe.

"You're hesitating though," Elizabeth said and Ciel closed his eyes as the cold started to creep into his skin. "That's not the Ciel I know. You never hesitate."

"I have good reasons to though," Ciel bit out. "I swear he knows about that night."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. "So make him believe otherwise. Just do everything in your power to prove to him that this is the first time you two have met." She looked down at her tray. "Although if he does know and hasn't said anything, then I'm willing to believe that he doesn't really care about your escapades."

Ciel grunted and glared at her. "I care though. That's my pride on the line, not his." He pushed away from the window and stabbed at the food on his plate. "I could always not go tomorrow."

"You could do that," Elizabeth mused and stirred around her soup. "Nothing wrong with running," she finished lightly.

The words made Ciel scowl down at his plate. That was not the answer he wanted to hear and he had a feeling that Elizabeth would see it that way. "The snow though," he said as a half-hearted protest. Because the truth of the matter came from the fact that even though he wanted to run, a stronger part wanted to see Sebastian.

Sebastian had shown an interest in him and Ciel had already taken a liking to Sebastian. The only problem remained, once again, the question of if Sebastian knew or not. The little speed bump kept Ciel balking with every step he took and the constant warring between his thoughts exhausted him at night.

"You're childish," Elizabeth stated and Ciel gave her a sharp look. She continued. "I've never seen anything, much less a few inches of snow, stop you from whatever you wanted to do. If you wanted to go see Sebastian tomorrow, you would go. If you didn't want to see him, you would take every step available to keep him from your life. Rarely in life do we get both sides of the coin. Pick one, Ciel, and be done with it."

Ciel didn't say anything and focused his glare on the table. He hated it when Elizabeth pulled logic on him. Even worse when it was good logic. He would never live this down if he listened to her. Sighing, he shoved a piece of, now cold, chicken into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as the snow continued to come down thick but gentle outside.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the warm hallway of the dorm. The temperate air remained a stark contrast to the chilled temperatures outside and he chanced another look out the windows in the nearby study room. The snow remained thickly piled outside, fresh and crisp despite the time of day.

No one wanted to venture outside into the cold when the threat of more snow lingered in the heavy clouds above. The snow came and went throughout the day, erasing any previous evidence of an earlier snow fight. It gave the perfect excuse to stay inside and nurse a cup of hot chocolate from the dining hall.

With that in mind, Ciel didn't know why he stood in front of Sebastian's room.

He had every excuse to stay in his room today and avoid Sebastian for the next week or so. Yet, here he stood, against his better judgment. And if he remained honest with himself, Ciel didn't put up much of a fight when he left earlier. The part that wanted to see Sebastian again won out against the part that wanted to run.

And Ciel knew that a small part of his reason for being here stemmed from the fact that Elizabeth made a valid point last night.

If Ciel didn't want this, he never would've given Sebastian the chance to waltz into his life. No one outside of his parents and perhaps Elizabeth on occasion could make Ciel do something he didn't want to do.

He knocked on the door with that thought in mind and let out a sigh to ease the tension in his shoulders. The door swung open a few moments later and Ciel blinked in surprise at Sebastian. "Glasses?" he finally asked after staring at the spectacles perched on Sebastian's nose. They added to his features, Ciel mentally noted.

"For when I read too much," Sebastian answered without missing a beat and held the door open wider. "Come in. My room is a bit warmer than the hallway I would imagine."

Ciel slipped into the room and looked around as he loosened the scarf around his neck. "Wow, this is really nice," he commented and spun around in the small living area, stopping to look at the two doors opposite the front door. "You have a roommate even though you're an RA?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, but we get along fine. We're both night owls and work night shifts."

A sense of dread crept over Ciel and he couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian's roommate was Claude. He swallowed and toyed with the strings on his jacket. "That's beneficial," he said simply.

"He's asleep right now, but he'll probably get up in an hour or so." Sebastian moved to door on the left. "But you came here to see books, not our messy living area."

Ciel eyed the table and nearby kitchen sink. "What mess?" he mumbled under his breath. The place looked near spotless and Ciel suddenly felt ashamed of his dorm room; a dirty sink and mirror, and clothes strewn across the floor. He promised to clean when he went back.

He stepped inside Sebastian's room, noting it looked almost as clean as the living area, and his eyes instantly settled on the large bookshelf near the end of the bed. Another shelf stood across from it, almost hidden behind the door. The small dresser and desk remained crammed under the raised bed and Ciel shook his head.

"I'm certain the room didn't come with these shelves," he said and ran his hand over the wood.

Sebastian chuckled. "I wish they did. But I had to bring these in myself and arrange the room this way so they would fit properly. I'm actually running out of space."

Ciel smiled and started to scan the titles on the first shelf near the door. Old books with faded covers sat on the top shelves and Ciel brushed over those, too scared to pull them out. The bindings on them looked ready to fall apart. Instead, he focused on the newer looking books and sniffed, feeling his nose run.

He rubbed at his nose, hoping he hadn't caught a cold. "Ah, you mentioned this one in class on Tuesday," Ciel said and sneezed into his elbow. "Sorry. I don't know why my allergies are acting up. It's not like you have a cat in here. Must be the cold."

A sheepish look crossed Sebastian's face. "Pardon my other roommate," he said and moved over to the bed.

Ciel glanced at him and froze as a small bell jingled from the mounds of blankets on Sebastian's bed. He sneezed again as a black cat slid into view, purring loudly as it nuzzled Sebastian under the chin. "You have a cat?" he hissed. "You can't have pets in the dorms."

"That's why Soot is a secret roommate," Sebastian said, scratching her ears. "Another reason why my roommate and I get along so well. He doesn't mind Soot."

"Sebastian," Ciel groaned and sniffed. "I'm allergic to cats."

He swore a pout crossed Sebastian's face. "I didn't know that when I asked you to come over," Sebastian said and cuddled the cat closer to his chest.

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Sebastian," he said. "Stop clinging to her as though I just threatened to throw her out of the room."

Sebastian's shoulders relaxed and he set Soot back on the bed. She wasted little time in burrowing under the blankets, vanishing from view. "We can sit in the living area if it's easier on your allergies," he suggested.

"It's fine," Ciel said and cleared his throat. "For this short time, it's nothing I can't handle. I never expected an RA to break dorm rules though and sneak in a pet," he teased.

A laugh left Sebastian's mouth and the sound eased Ciel's mind. It made him glad that he decided to take Sebastian up on his offer and that he came to visit today. For all that Elizabeth annoyed him at times, she had her good points.

"I think your library looks better in person than in the picture," Ciel commented and slipped a book from its spot. He carefully thumbed through the pages, feeling the heavy, but familiar weight in his hand.

"I have more in boxes, but those are in storage," Sebastian answered and closed his eyes as he leaned against the desk. "One day I hope to have a room in my house dedicated to all my books."

Ciel hummed and replaced the book before pulling out another. "You sound like me," he said with a small laugh. "Although after seeing yours, I'm even more determined to build up my library. I have to catch up to you."

He set the book on the shelf and his eyes flickered to where Sebastian stood near the desk. A flush threatened to burn his skin as Elizabeth's words floated through his mind and Ciel quickly turned his attention back to the bookshelf. He cursed Elizabeth under his breath for putting the thoughts in his mind.

"You said you worked a night shift," Ciel said, trying to get his mind on a safer track. "What do you do?"

He knew the answer already, but Ciel remained determined to convince Sebastian that they hadn't met that night. Instinct told him that Sebastian knew and Ciel would do everything in his power to fix that.

Sebastian clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side. "I thought you knew already."

Ciel shook his head, feigning innocence. "You never told us in class, so how would I know?" He smirked to himself, feeling proud of his acting as he continued to prowl the selection of books. And Elizabeth said he couldn't act to save his life.

"Apologizes," Sebastian said with a soft hum. A small smile crept across his lips. "I thought I told everyone when I introduced myself the first day of class. I'm a bartender at one of the nearby clubs."

Ciel made a soft noise of understanding. "Good thing you're a night owl," he teased and his finger stroked down the spine of a book. "I'm sure that's an interesting place to work." Sebastian chuckled lowly and Ciel winced at his words. That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"It has its interesting points. But all too often, I have to deal with women flirting with me when I have no interest in them. It helps with the tips, but after a while, I get tired of seeing breasts shoved up in my face." Sebastian made a face. "Soot is the only girl for me."

"Ah, I thought you worked at a gay club," he said, continuing to spin his lies in hopes that Sebastian would believe them. And hopefully it would change whatever suspicions Sebastian already had about Ciel. "I've never been to a club before."

Ciel watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye, trying to judge his reaction to the newest lie that Ciel tried to feed him. The lack of confusion on Sebastian's face had Ciel worrying his lower lip until a small smile graced Sebastian's face.

"I'm not surprised. No offense, but you don't look like the type of person to frequent clubs," Sebastian said, his eyes shining with mirth.

Hot embarrassment flooded Ciel's body and every muscle in his body tensed at the subtle jab. He yearned to snap back at Sebastian and inform him that he had been to a club before and handled it just fine. And had attracted Sebastian's attention to boot. Even though he had been dressed as a female at the time.

The quiet reminder had Ciel quelling his anger and he swallowed the scorching flames as best he could. It wasn't easy, swallowing his pride like that. But for the sake of saving another part of his pride, Ciel remained silent and turned his attention back to the books in front of him.

"They're really not my scene," he said and pulled out another book. "I've heard a lot about this book. Is it interesting?"

If the change of topic bothered Sebastian, he didn't say and instead rolled with it. "I like it, but I'm sure that doesn't give the best answer. It's not so much a literary book though as it is a guide, if you will." He pushed away from the desk and moved over to Ciel's side. "If you're looking for an actual book to read and immerse yourself in, I wouldn't recommend that one. It's one of those stories that you have to be in the right mood to read."

Ciel shrugged and looked through the thin book. "But it's a scholar book, one made for learning and not pleasure reading," he countered. "It's rather hard to immerse yourself in those at times."

"Depends on the subject," Sebastian answered and gestured to the book. "You're welcome to borrow it if you want. I've already read it several times."

"I might take you up on that offer," Ciel mused.

Sebastian took the book from his hands and set it on the nearby desk for the time being. "You can continue looking if you want. I won't limit your literary thirst to just one book."

Ciel laughed and squatted down to gaze at the books on the lower shelf. "You're so kind."

"I can be even kinder," Sebastian stated and Ciel's eyes swung up to look at him, questioning but cautious. "It's a little before noon. If you're hungry, we can get something to eat downstairs."

"I didn't think this dorm had a dining hall," Ciel stated.

Sebastian shook his head. "It doesn't. Most residents go to Legends Hall, but we have a small kitchen that we can use whenever we want."

Ciel eyed Sebastian in disbelief. "You're volunteering to make something for lunch compared to getting a free meal at the dining hall?" he asked, finding it hard to believe. Who in their right mind wanted to pass up a ready to eat meal?

"I like to cook," Sebastian said. "And I'm sure you would rather not venture out into the snow again."

A quick look outside Sebastian's window showed that the darkened sky had once again opened, heavy flakes of snow falling to the earth. Ciel sighed and his stomach chose that time to grumble an agreement. It wasn't as though he detested the idea, he yearned for more time with Sebastian, but that small nagging thought remained a bothersome itch in Ciel's mind.

Ciel weighed his options carefully, trying his best to decide which would prove most beneficial for him. In the end, the desire to stay with Sebastian overrode the burning itch and fear, and Ciel nodded. "I'll come back to haunt you if your food kills me," he stated.

Sebastian laughed and Ciel couldn't help but join him. "I promise that nothing I make will kill you." He opened the door. "We can continue our discussion downstairs while I cook."

"Actually," Ciel said quickly as they stepped into the hallway. "I would rather talk about you. I mean, the thesis that you're working on. What's it over?" Anything to keep Sebastian from thinking about clubs and people he may have met there.

"I'm researching the rise and fall of different themes and genres used in books," Sebastian answered as he locked the door. "And how those themes and genres have changed over time. Such as how vampires have progressed since the publishing of Dracula to more recent books such as Twilight."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Sounds like an excuse to keep reading more books," he teased and fell into step with him as they walked down the main hallway.

A small smile settled across Sebastian's face. "I've been found," he admitted. "Although, my research has led to me reading some less than favorable books. But that's just one of those things you have to do."

"Which books did you find unappealing?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian shook his head. "That's not for me to say. My research isn't based on my opinion of the book but rather how the author represented the theme and genre." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Plus, I don't like to push my beliefs of a book onto another person. I feel as though everyone should have a rather unbiased view when approaching a book."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "How noble of you."

"I try."

He snorted as they entered the small kitchen and Sebastian headed straight towards the refrigerator. Ciel didn't say anything as Sebastian started to pull out some ingredients and let the noises surround him. He still didn't know what to make of Sebastian. Sebastian claimed that females didn't do anything for him, but why did he dance with him that night.

Better yet, why did he kiss him so thoroughly?

The only logical reason Ciel could assume was that Sebastian knew. All of Ciel's instincts screamed that and the logic backed it up, but one thing remained amiss. If Sebastian knew, then why hadn't he said anything? What kept him from speaking up in the first place?

The answer struck Ciel suddenly as Sebastian started a timer on his phone. The sleek device shone under the florescent lighting and Ciel gripped the edge of the table as he trembled with barely constrained glee.

Sebastian had no proof of that night. Even if Sebastian knew, he had no means to hold that night over Ciel's head in an attempt to blackmail him. Unlike Elizabeth who had enough dirt on him to fill in the Grand Canyon. Furthermore, the only evidence of that night – the horrid outfit that Elizabeth had forced him into, against his will, Ciel would like to add – remained in the secure hands of Elizabeth.

Sebastian would never have a chance to find the outfit in Ciel's room. And Elizabeth would never admit to committing such a heinous act of dressing up Ciel. She could play the naïve angel far too well and could charm anyone with her innocent, green eyes.

Without any proof, Sebastian only had a verbal claim, which didn't mean much. They were easy to dismiss and no one would believe Sebastian without some sort of physical proof.

Knowing that, Ciel was safe.

He puffed up, pleased that he had figured out the mystery. It still didn't change the fact that there was a chance that Sebastian knew about that night, but it made things swing in his favor. This way, Ciel could at least hope to become friends with Sebastian and hopefully something more. With any luck, that part wouldn't be hard to accomplish.

"What are you smiling about?" Sebastian asked, startling Ciel from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You had a large grin on your face. A rather shit eating grin, if you ask me." He turned his attention back to the stove as the timer went off. "What were you thinking about?"

Ciel clicked his tongue. "I didn't ask you," he said. "But if you want to know, I had a pleasant thought on my mind."

"Do tell," Sebastian encouraged. The ingredients in the skillet sizzled as he added some mushrooms and peppers.

"I was just thinking about how many girls have subjected you to their advances when you can't stand them," Ciel said, trying one last time to dig for information. How Sebastian responded would hopefully give Ciel the answer he sought.

But Sebastian simply chuckled and poured some sauce over the vegetables, stirring them together. His actions made Ciel's cheeks puff out in annoyance and he tried his best not to pout over the unfairness of it all. Any further prompting would draw suspicion and Ciel resigned himself to the knowledge that Sebastian wasn't going to answer.

He grumbled and dropped heavily into a nearby chair. "You're no fun," he mumbled under his breath. Perhaps Sebastian had decided to dance with him that night because he felt inclined after rescuing him from Claude's wrath. It still didn't explain the kiss though.

Ciel shook his head. His racing thoughts only served to give him a headache and made him exhausted. He had spent countless days trying his best to decipher Sebastian's actions and they only left him frustrated. If Sebastian wasn't going to call him out for dressing as a girl, then Ciel wouldn't bring himself to worry about it anymore.

He would remain on guard, just in case, but Ciel wouldn't let himself continue to dwell on it. Not when Sebastian offered his hand in friendship. And right now, Ciel would take that and hope for the best in the future. Because he wanted what Sebastian offered and more.


	5. A Brief Interlude

**A/N**: Does everyone remember chapter two? Where I said I had to cut out half of it and move it to a different part? This was the part that I cut and trust me, I debated it for several days on how best to go about this. Revealing Sebastian's thoughts in chapter two seemed too early and it sounded about right after chapter four.

**T****his chapter will cover Sebastian's thoughts directly following where chapter two ended.** I hope this works out XD I've stressed out about this for weeks, haha XD Many thanks to socialbutrfly1379 for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Warnings**: Language

* * *

**A brief interlude: Sebastian's past thoughts**

Sebastian hummed softly under his breath as he walked through the warm hallways to William's office. He reminded himself to send a get-well card to William's nephew who remained in the hospital. Or perhaps a thank you card would be more appropriate given the current circumstances. Maybe both, Sebastian thought with a small smirk.

He nodded to a few teachers as they passed each other in the hallway and continued on his way. He had a few hours to relax before William's next class and it gave him plenty of time to continue working on his thesis. Sebastian smiled to himself as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

It felt warm and comfortable without William, just the way Sebastian liked it. They never got along and Sebastian had a feeling that William would've rather had an undergraduate student handle his classes during his absence compared to him. But the dean didn't give William the choice and assigned William's classes to Sebastian.

William bitched and moaned about his choice for a temporary teacher for almost an hour until he finally accepted the fact that Sebastian wasn't going anywhere. After that, it turned into a heated debate over how Sebastian would run the classes in his absence. William pointedly refused to let Sebastian so much as peek at his lesson plans, let alone hand them over and allow Sebastian do his job.

He remained uptight about the fact that he didn't think Sebastian was a good choice and swore that Sebastian would run the class into the ground at the first opportunity. In William's mind, the less Sebastian had to stand in for his classes, the better. It led to the current assignment that sat in Sebastian's bag; an assignment that William devised so that Sebastian only had to show up on the first day, take attendance, and pass out the project.

Simple, he claimed and it ensured that Sebastian didn't violate his classes.

Sebastian grunted at the thought and slipped his bag over his head. He dropped it on the desk, barely caring if he disturbed the papers that littered the surface. William's attitude towards him prompted Sebastian's assignment, because he wasn't about to sit back and let William walk all over him. So he proposed a deal. See which project the students liked better.

He pulled the papers out of the bag and thumbed through them before setting them on the desk next to his bag. He would have to print out more copies before the next class, just to be on the safe side. Sebastian smirked and took a seat after finding his book in his bag. It still irked him that William didn't trust his skills to teach a class following his lessons and felt the need to degrade him. But Sebastian felt he won this round.

The lesson he made for William's absence seemed like a good idea. At least it sounded better than writing a thirty-page essay on a story based on obscure questions. But more than that, Sebastian found something even more enjoyable in teaching this class and it made putting up with William worthwhile.

His leg jiggled a few times and Sebastian stared blankly at the book in his lap. His thoughts remained too scattered to focus on the book and Sebastian closed it softly without having even read a word. He could try his best to read, but he knew none of the words would take root in his mind and he would end up having to reread the pages anyway.

Instead, Sebastian let himself sink into his thoughts as his fingers absently skimmed the spine of the book. Blue eyes came to mind, fiery and proud, and he chuckled lowly in the quiet of the room. Those eyes held so much intelligence and an even larger secret hid behind the guise of a pretty outfit.

Sebastian wondered if Ciel even realized that he knew the truth from the very moment they met that night. The mere thought had Sebastian smirking. He knew Ciel remembered him from the bar, if the wide-eyed expression on his face was any give away. Sebastian took comfort in that, glad that Ciel didn't write him off after their somewhat brief encounter.

However, judging by the way Ciel refused to look him in the eye, Sebastian had a feeling that Ciel didn't know. He found it funny that Ciel seemed determined not to draw attention to himself but at the same time, couldn't stop watching him when he thought Sebastian wasn't looking. The mixed emotions only made Ciel look more endearing and Sebastian wondered how long this game of cat and mouse would continue.

If Ciel didn't want Sebastian to discover the truth about that night – Sebastian laughed lowly at that, too late for that, Ciel – then no doubt Ciel would do his best to avoid him. He frowned at that and drummed his fingers along the cover of the book. That put a small hitch in Sebastian's plans, as he hoped to get closer to Ciel instead of further away.

Ciel's personality drew him in, from the droll remarks to his sharp tongue and Sebastian wanted to know more. He had hoped that Ciel would venture back to the club but as the days passed, Sebastian's hope lessened and he had to deal with Claude's incessant teasing. Claude remained adamant that Sebastian had scared Ciel away and still pointedly refused to believe that Ciel was a male.

Sebastian couldn't wait to rub that little fact in Claude's face once the truth came out. Annoying, cheeky bastard. Although lucky for Sebastian that Claude didn't notice Ciel as the male he truly was. If he had, then Sebastian had a feeling that night would've turned out differently and he shuddered at the thought of Ciel together with Claude.

He had nothing against his friend, but Sebastian rather liked Ciel and quite honestly wanted to be with him. He could admit that much. And if Sebastian had to guess, without sounding narcissistic, he would say that Ciel felt the same. If their actions together that night had anything to say.

If only they could get over this little lie that kept them apart.

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

How did he make Ciel realize that he already knew the truth about that night? Especially when Ciel seemed determined to avoid him as best he could.

He plucked the attendance sheet from the nearby chair and scanned over the list once more until his eyes settled on a certain name. Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian smiled slightly and tilted his head back until he stared up at the ceiling. At least Ciel had decided to pick his assignment compared to William's. Sebastian took that as a small sign.

Still, Sebastian would have to find a way to show Ciel that he knew the truth. If he didn't, then he would eventually lose Ciel once his temporary position ended. And after finding Ciel again, Sebastian didn't want to take that chance. He would have to make Ciel realize that he knew but that in and of itself would prove tricky.

If Sebastian moved too fast, he would chase Ciel away before he could even get started. But move too slow, and Sebastian would still lose him. It put him in a hard place and Sebastian weighed his options carefully. The best way to go about it was to find a happy median.

He shook his head and lowered it again to look at the roaster. "You're a complicated one, Ciel," he said. He set the piece of paper on the chair next to him and reached for his phone.

He had an idea and Sebastian could only hope that it would work.


	6. Web of Lies

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your support! It really means a lot ^^ Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

'_Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?'_

Eight words. Eight simple words stared back at Ciel and mocked him endlessly while his heart raced erratically in his chest. The screen darkened, leaving Ciel staring at a reflection of himself and his grip tightened around the phone.

Ever since Ciel went to see Sebastian two weeks ago, they texted frequently and Ciel made it a point to visit every few days. Ciel firmly told himself, and Sebastian, that he only visited so much because he went through the books too fast and needed new ones.

Sebastian never commented on his rather weak lie and simply let him in with a small smirk. Just as Sebastian never commented on the fact that instead of Ciel returning to his dorm to read them, he stayed in Sebastian's room. Ciel would steal a chair from the living area and take up residence under the heater while Sebastian worked at his desk.

The silence that stretched between them and filled the room remained comfortable, allowing Ciel to relax in Sebastian's presence. Although Soot's company left Ciel's allergies rather annoyed with him even though he rarely saw the cat. She constantly remained in the warm comfort of Sebastian's bed and didn't venture outside of the mound of blankets.

However, despite the sniffles, sneezing, and watery eyes, Ciel enjoyed his time with Sebastian. When they weren't reading in each other's company, they talked about books they had read. And once or twice, Ciel found himself doing his homework for a class. It was a peculiar friendship, but it seemed to fit them.

Until Sebastian had thrown this monkey wrench at Ciel.

Ciel brought up the message again and reread the words, allowing them to sink into his mind. Up until now, all their meetings remained at Sebastian's dorm. School and work kept them both busy, more so Sebastian than Ciel. At best, Ciel was lucky to see Sebastian in evenings before he went off to work.

It helped temporarily appease the itch that had settled under Ciel's skin and he took whatever time he could with Sebastian. But this new development had Ciel stumbling over his feet and ultimately face planting in the dirt. It bruised his pride to see himself react that way but Ciel didn't condemn the action.

Because he couldn't help but read the words and question them. Of course, he knew what Sebastian asked; to go see a movie with him. But go to the movies with Sebastian as what?

That was the part that kept tripping him up and Ciel didn't know how best to answer the question in his mind. How did one ask if this was something as friends or as a date? It wasn't a normal question and under most circumstances, usually the answer was forthcoming. Sebastian was cruel, Ciel decided.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel shouted in panic, even though she wasn't even on his floor.

Ciel scrambled over his feet in an attempt to leave the room and jogged down the hallway, his door slamming shut behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and by the time he reached her room, he was doubled over and gasping for breath. His shortness of breath though didn't keep Ciel from pounding on the door, his phone gripped tightly in his hand.

He didn't even stop to think about how this was becoming a common occurrence between them. Now wasn't the time for humor, not when Sebastian's question burned hotly in his mind. Like a slow burning coal pressed against his skin that Ciel couldn't remove or extinguish.

After a few more loud bangs, the door opened and Elizabeth gave him a flat, unamused look. "You're making this into a habit aren't you," she said and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm starting to think you have something against my door."

"Just you," Ciel answered and shoved the phone in her face. "He sent me a text."

She shrugged. "He sends you texts all the time," she pointed out but accepted the phone regardless.

"But this one is different," Ciel pressed and watched as Elizabeth read the message. Her eyes lit up slightly and he knew he had her attention now. "What does it mean?"

Elizabeth stared at him. "He's asking you to the movies," she said. "It's plain as day right here on the phone. I know you can read, Ciel," she teased.

Ciel grunted lowly. "That's not what I meant. I know he wants to go to the movies with me, but as what?" he hissed. "As friends or something more?"

Understanding dawned in green eyes and a small smile parted her lips. "Let's find out."

Before Ciel had a chance to decipher the cryptic words, the door shut in his face and the noise of a lock clicking in place sounded loud in the hallway. It made Ciel's breath catch and he instantly lunged for the door handle. It remained locked, as he knew it would, but it didn't stop Ciel from fighting the small knob in an attempt to get inside the room.

"Elizabeth, what are you going to do?" he shouted through the door. "Don't you dare do anything." Ciel paused. "Wait. You don't even know my password."

Elizabeth's laughter floated easily through the door. "I know everything about you, Ciel. Of course I know your password." Ciel could just imagine the grin on her face. "Scary, isn't it."

Ciel shuddered and he reminded himself to change his password after this. Something that even Elizabeth couldn't figure out. Provided he even lived through whatever humiliation Elizabeth would put him through. He groaned and leaned heavily against the door in hopes that maybe he could just melt through the solid wood.

He rattled the doorknob again, but it remained locked. It left Ciel frustrated and he started to pound on the door again, hoping that it would make Elizabeth open the door. He knew better, but the desperate side of him still demanded that he try something.

"What are you doing?" Ciel shouted.

"You'll see," Elizabeth answered in a singsong voice. "And you'll thank me for this later."

Ciel ground his teeth together. "I somehow doubt that," he said and kicked at the door. It resulted in sore toes and Ciel cursed under his breath as his foot hovered above the ground.

As the pain ebbed away, Ciel resigned himself to the fact that Elizabeth wouldn't open the door to him until she finished whatever mission she had set out on. The knowledge didn't make things any easier for him and Ciel took to drumming his fingers along the surface of the door as he waited. Minutes felt like hours and Ciel quickly lost track of how long he stood outside her room.

He jumped away from the door when he heard the lock click and the doorknob turned neatly. Ciel lunged for the door, forcing it open and away from Elizabeth's grasp. She smiled at him, childish and innocent, but Ciel knew that a demon lurked behind that façade. His phone remained hidden from his sight and Ciel held out his hand. "Phone."

"That's your hand, silly," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Elizabeth, give me my phone," Ciel hissed. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

She pouted at his sour mood but brought the phone out from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "You'll thank me for this, promise."

Ciel grumbled under his breath and quickly unlocked the phone. At least she didn't change the password on him, he supposed he should be grateful for that. "What did you do?" he asked, even though he already had a good idea.

Without waiting for Elizabeth to answer, Ciel brought up his text messages. It opened automatically to the conversation between himself and Sebastian, and Ciel swallowed hard at the new messages that had appeared under Elizabeth's watch. He scrolled up, searching for the text that Sebastian first sent him and started to read from there.

His heart slammed painfully against his chest with each message he read. The conversation had started out simple enough, Elizabeth asking what movie they would go see and what time Sebastian had in mind. From there though, it sparked into something out of control. Something dangerous.

The simple answer from Sebastian of - '_I had planned a later movie because I figured we could go out to eat for dinner before that. Or is nine too late for you?_' – led Elizabeth to ask the question on Ciel's mind.

'_Dinner and a movie? If I didn't know better, I would think that you're taking me out on a date.'_

The words themselves made Ciel's body grow numb and his cheeks burned at the bluntness in Elizabeth's statement. True, he wanted to know the answer himself, but he didn't expect to go about that way. Ciel preferred subtle compared to the head on approach Elizabeth took. Always headstrong, Elizabeth.

However, the answer that followed Elizabeth's question made Ciel's blood turn to ice in his veins. He thought that saying was a myth and just words used to expression something extreme. No one could actually feel the cold touch of ice pulsing throughout their body. Yet standing in the warm hallway, an equally warm phone in his hands, Ciel found that the saying did have some hint of truth to it.

It left him shaken and he couldn't feel his fingers. A loud whining noise droned in his ears and Ciel had to shake his head to dispel the sound. He looked up at Elizabeth. "I can't believe you said that to him."

"How else were you going to know?" Elizabeth asked. "You wouldn't have asked otherwise. Besides, I wrote the context as though it were a joke. It's not as though I directly asked him whether it was a date or not."

Ciel's free hand curled into a fist and he released a long sigh. Elizabeth made a valid point and he couldn't argue against it. Although it didn't help quell his anger at the situation. He turned his attention back to the phone so he could read Sebastian's response.

'_Would that be a bad thing?'_

'_Only if you insist on paying. I'm no girl.'_

Ciel could almost see the smirk on Sebastian's face at his next answer. _'Of course not ;)' Another message followed that one. 'So, it's a date then?'_

He swallowed hard and his finger paused above the next button, terrified to see the answer Elizabeth gave. Knowing his luck, she probably went overboard with a response. In the doorway, Elizabeth clicked her tongue at him and Ciel brought up the next message on screen.

'_It's a date. Meet at your place tomorrow?'_

'_Sounds good. Six forty-five is okay? That gets us at the restaurant a little after seven and gives us plenty of time to eat before the movie.'_ Ciel shook his head and chuckled lightly. Sebastian had all this planned already. Ciel wondered how long he thought about it.

'_Six forty-five is good. I'll see you then!'_

Ciel lowered the phone and looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. "I have a date tomorrow night with Sebastian," he said numbly. "I have a date. With Sebastian," he repeated.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know," she said and looked oddly pleased with herself. As though she enjoyed messing with Ciel's life this way. After all, it was through her meddling in the first place that Ciel even met Sebastian.

"I don't know whether to strangle you or kiss you," Ciel mused. "But if you ever do something like that again, I'll…I'll..." He waved a finger in front of Elizabeth's face, hoping that it somehow got the point across to her.

"I'm petrified," she teased and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Now, how about dinner while we discuss what you should wear tomorrow? I have the perfect outfit in mind. And no, before you ask or even think about it, it's not the outfit you wore when you two first met."

The comment earned her a sharp smack on the back of her head.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel brushed his hands nervously over the front of his jacket as he walked through the hallway in Sebastian's dorm. Despite Elizabeth's insistence to help him find something to wear for tonight, Ciel turned her down. It wasn't until earlier that afternoon, standing in front of his closet, that Ciel wondered if that had been a good idea.

He spent more time than he wanted to admit looking for something to wear. And even longer staring at his reflection in the mirror. It stared back at him, familiar and warm, and Ciel smiled. His reflection smiled back, even if it looked just a touch shaky. He left after that, bundled up in his heavy jacket and made his way to Sebastian's dorm before he could change his outfit again.

Whoever said that only females stressed out about what to wear for dates surely didn't know what they were talking about.

Ciel sighed and stopped in front of Sebastian's door. He looked over himself one last time and deemed himself presentable – if not somewhat handsome and sharp looking, if he could say so himself – and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ciel started at the person standing in the doorway. A quick check at the number next to the door told him he had the right room and Ciel cocked his head. "Is Sebastian here?"

The man – Sebastian's roommate, Ciel's mind supplied – nodded and held open the door. "Come on in. He's checking the movie times again." A wink. "He's somewhat of a perfectionist at times."

Ciel smiled as the door shut behind him and looked around the once again spotless living area. "I assume he's also a perfectionist when it comes to cleaning too."

"We both are when it comes to that," the man said with a laugh and held out his hand. "My apologizes. My name is Tanaka, I'm Sebastian's roommate."

"Ciel," he answered and gave the hand a firm shake. "I'm Sebastian's…date?"

Tanaka chuckled again. "Sebastian has talked a lot about you. I'm sorry we haven't met sooner. I've heard that you come by rather frequently."

Ciel nodded. "You're usually asleep or at work, or so Sebastian tells me. He said you're both night owls?"

"I work the night desk at a nearby hotel," Tanaka answered. "Not as exciting as Sebastian's job, but it helps pays the bills and I can study when I have time."

"Are you a grad student too?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian's door opened.

Tanaka passed Sebastian's jacket over to him as he answered. "Yeah, I'm going after my MBA in finance."

Sebastian grunted. "I still say you're crazy for that. Finance, yuck." He made a face and Ciel echoed the sentiment. "Enjoy your night off, Tanaka. You get the place to yourself tonight."

"Finally," Tanaka said with a teasing grin. "Maybe now I'll get some proper sleep tonight without having to listen to you jac-"

"We're leaving," Sebastian said quickly and steered Ciel out of the room. He shot Tanaka a final glare before the door closed. "Don't mind him."

Ciel smirked. "So, the great Sebastian is human after all."

A small flush crept up Sebastian's cheeks but he returned Ciel's grin with one of his own. "I never once said that I wasn't human. I too crave to the basic human needs." He leaned down and dipped his head next to Ciel's ear. "You look nice," he murmured.

"You don't even know what I'm wearing underneath the jacket," Ciel pointed out. "How can you say that?"

Sebastian hummed. "I don't need to know what you're wearing to compliment how you look. I think you look attractive no matter what. I liked you for your personality and features, not for what you wore." He brushed his fingers along the smooth curve of Ciel's cheek and down the line of his jaw. "But I especially like your eyes."

The low words sent a shiver through Ciel's body and he ducked his chin into the scarf he wore. "Thanks," he mumbled and his eyes flickered up to look at Sebastian. "You look nice, too."

Sebastian smiled at the words and he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Shall we?"

Ciel nodded and they walked down the hallway in comfortable silence. He wondered if Sebastian could hear his pounding heartbeat in the quiet that stretched between and around them. "Where are we going to eat?" he asked as Sebastian unlocked his car.

"There's an Italian restaurant not too far here," Sebastian said. "The food is good, plus it's cheap. Always a plus for us poor college students."

A laugh left Ciel as he huddled into the folds of his jacket. The wintery landscape rushed by and slowly, the car started to warm up and take away the cold bite in the air. The radio played softly, a steady background noise as they talked about their classes that day. It felt comfortable and familiar, letting Ciel relax in the seat.

He had worried that things would be awkward and strained – a hesitant dance between friends and something more. Would they act differently and break the comfortable feeling that had formed between them? So many times things failed in the world, not just relationships.

Dams failed, bridges collapsed, friendships wavered and waned, and humans themselves succumbed to the burdens around them. And Ciel didn't want to see the friendship he had with Sebastian falter or change just because they wanted to become something more than friends.

Yet the ease at which they still handled everything gave Ciel the hope that things would work out. They didn't treat each other different and if Ciel closed his eyes, he could imagine that they were back in Sebastian's room under the warmth of the heater.

Ciel smiled to himself as the car pulled up in front of the restaurant and they climbed out. The cold invaded Ciel's senses once more as his breath puffed white before him and he shivered. "I can't wait for spring," he said as they hurried into the warm building. "At least then, things will start to warm up and I'll no longer worry about freezing every time I step outside."

Sebastian voiced his agreement. "I'm not a fan of the winter months either. I'm more of a fall person. I like the changing of the leaves and the smell of the foliage." He cocked his head. "And because my birthday is in fall."

"When's your birthday?" Ciel asked.

"September 23rd," Sebastian answered.

Ciel grunted. "At least yours is in a somewhat warm month. Mine is in the middle of December, right when the snow usually starts to fall and the temperatures really plummet."

A hostess showed them to a table and they shed their jackets, draping them over the back of the chairs. As Ciel thought, Sebastian looked nice underneath the jacket he wore and he only hoped that Sebastian thought the same about him.

"It could be worse," Sebastian said as he scanned the menu. He looked up briefly to meet Ciel's eyes. "Your birthday could be in January, that's when the heart of winter usually hits. At least in December the snow isn't that bad yet."

"True," Ciel agreed and shrugged his shoulders. "Regardless, it means that I could never have a pool party growing up."

Sebastian hummed. "You could've," he said. "There are ways around that."

An eyebrow rose. "Really? How would you go about that then?"

"That's a secret for now," Sebastian answered and winked at him. He leaned back in his chair and set the menu down. "Anything look good to you?"

"Yeah," he said and looked up at Sebastian. "You do remember that we agreed to pay for our own meals, right?"

Sebastian gave an affirmative answer and Ciel turned his attention back to the menu. He had to thank Elizabeth for that one. It felt weird to have Sebastian pay for him on their first date. Or rather, any date for that matter; provided they went on more after this. He had never felt comfortable with people paying for his meals. Minus his parents, they didn't count.

Their waiter came by and took their orders, collecting the menus as he left. A brief moment of unease settled around the table as they both tried to collect their thoughts and figure out what to say next. They didn't teach proper etiquette for dating in school and Ciel decided to talk about the first thing that came to mind.

"So how did you and Tanaka meet?" Perhaps it wasn't the best question and they should've talked more about where they wanted to go with things, but Ciel didn't want to tackle that hurdle just yet. It felt too soon. "An MBA student and a Literature grad student. The two paths don't exactly cross."

Sebastian sipped at his water. "You would be surprised actually," he said and his eyes danced under the lighting in the restaurant. "Tanaka is a genius at numbers and other business qualities, but he still struggled with the finer points of his literature class. We met our sophomore year and he approached me asking if I wanted to form a study group."

Ciel brushed a piece of hair from his face. "I'm guessing that you agreed to help him, seeing where you two are now."

"Somewhat," Sebastian answered and a fond smile appeared on his face as he recalled his memories. "We agreed to form a study group because I thought he was an English major. Turned out he just needed a tutor and that didn't go over too well at first."

Ciel nudged his silverware, surprised at the story. With the way Sebastian and Tanaka acted around each other, he never would've guessed that their first meeting was less than perfect. "What happened then?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I left the library and we ignored each other in class for about two weeks. But he wasn't the only one who needed a tutor, which is how we ended up meeting again." He ran a hand over his face. "My math skills were decent, but I didn't want to gamble with decent. So I went to tutoring sessions to ensure that I passed the class."

"And Tanaka was the tutor," Ciel finished.

"Not at first," Sebastian admitted with an amused smile. "I had to change tutoring sessions early in the semester though because I started working on campus. Tanaka was the tutor for the new session. After that, we agreed to help each other out. I would help him pass our lit class and he would help me pass my math class. We've been good friends ever since."

Ciel grinned. "And to think, you two became good friends due to a few simple happenings in life."

"Life is strange that way, isn't it," Sebastian said and leaned his head to rest against his knuckles. "How you meet people in the oddest of ways."

"Yeah," Ciel agreed with a laugh. He looked up as their waiter came back with their dinners. Hot steam rose from the plates and his stomach growled at the scent. He could barely eat all day, his nerves knotting his stomach until Ciel felt he would throw up if he tried to eat anything. Now though, the knot in his stomach had lessened and his appetite came roaring back.

Sebastian nodded at the plate. "Dig in," he said and Ciel happily started eating.

Their conversation slowed as they ate, comments scattered in between bites and mixed with the clinking of silverware against the bowls. But despite the small lulls in their talk, it never died and Ciel told Sebastian about Elizabeth. He felt it only fair after he heard about the history between Tanaka and Sebastian.

Their topics after that moved sporadically but still kept a comfortable air about them that progressed well into dessert. It pleased Ciel to no end to discover that Sebastian had a sweet tooth as well and they shared parts of their dessert to help satisfy it. It made him even happier to learn that Sebastian enjoyed making sweets almost as much as he liked eating them.

It made them a good match, in Ciel's mind at least.

They continued talking past dessert until Sebastian glanced at his watch, claiming that they needed to leave soon. It surprised Ciel, in a small sense, at how easily time passed when he was with Sebastian. But it always happened that way. Whenever he stayed with Sebastian and they read or studied in silence, the time flew by. This time was no different either.

He shrugged his coat on after they paid for their bills and trailed Sebastian out of the restaurant. The sky had darkened considerably from when they left and thick clouds blocked out the moon. Sebastian passed him a mint as they walked to the car and Ciel shoved his hands in his pockets.

"At least I won't have to pay an ungodly amount of money for sweets at the theater tonight," he said with a laugh. "I'm stuffed."

"I figured you would pay as much for sweets as you would a good dinner, so why not spend the money on something more filling," Sebastian commented as the engine purred under his fingers.

Ciel shoved his shoulder. "And here I thought you wanted to have dinner with me," he teased. "All this time you just wanted a way to save money at the theater."

Sebastian laughed and grabbed his hand. "Saving money was just an added benefit," he said and pressed a light kiss to the back of Ciel's hand. "The real reason of course was to have dinner with you."

"Thanks," Ciel murmured, his hand still warm from where Sebastian's lips had brushed against his skin. But nowhere near as warm as his cheeks.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

"Which dorm do you live in?" Sebastian asked as they headed back from the theater.

Ciel stifled a yawn. "Victory Hall," he said and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't too late, but a long day of classes coupled with a heavy meal and a movie had Ciel's eyes drooping. He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a warm bed. "I can walk back though from your dorm."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's getting late and it's still pretty cold out. It's no problem for me to drop you off," he said and he turned onto the highway. "Not like I have to fight for a parking spot or anything."

"No?" Ciel asked drowsily.

"I have an RA sticker and it lets me park at the front of the building. It's rather nifty. I can come and go as much as I want without worrying about someone taking my spot."

He gave a sleepy laugh. "That's good," he slurred, eyelids sliding shut. The steady movement of the car didn't help matters either; car rides had always made Ciel tired when he was younger.

He heard Sebastian laugh at his actions but he didn't bother to defend himself. Ciel's only concern now was making up the few flights of steps to his room. A small part of him wondered if he could just crash at Sebastian's dorm. His logical side slammed the door on that thought before it could grow wings and take flight.

It reminded him that the only place to sleep would be with Sebastian. Ciel knew that Sebastian wouldn't do anything to him but Ciel didn't want to overstep any boundaries. This was their first date but it didn't mean that they were dating yet. Not only that, but Ciel would have to share a bed with Soot. And he had a feeling she wouldn't like that very much at all.

Neither would his allergies.

Ciel snorted at the thought and his leg twitched slightly as he dozed. He heard the soft tune of the radio and an even quieter humming noise that Ciel eventually realized came from Sebastian. "You have a nice voice," he mumbled under his breath.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "I'm not singing, Ciel."

He shrugged, the motion sluggish and lazy. "Still sounds nice," he said.

Sebastian didn't say anything else and Ciel let the remaining sounds surround him as the tires rolled underneath his feet. He relaxed into the seat and allowed the soft motion of the car carry him away in the tender arms of sleep.

Minutes passed, blurred together into something that felt like seconds to Ciel, before the car came to a stop. He barely felt the vehicle slow down and eventually turn off, but he heard the car door slam once. His mind dismissed the sound as something in his dreams and he only grunted lightly when the frigid air washed over his heated body.

"Come on, Ciel, time to wake up," Sebastian murmured in his ear and tiredly, Ciel's eyes fluttered open. Sebastian's face blurred above him. "We're at your dorm."

"Already?"

Sebastian made an affirmative noise and guided Ciel from the car. "I'd carry you back to your room, but I don't know if you would like that."

Ciel made a face, his nose scrunching. "Piggyback," he said. "None of that bridal stuff."

Laughter fell from Sebastian's mouth. "Bossy despite being on the cusp of slumber." Still, he draped Ciel's arms over his shoulders.

Ciel opened his mouth to make a comeback but felt the ground fly away from him as Sebastian lifted him off the ground. His legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as they started back towards the building and Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's. He smelled nice.

Warm air ghosted over his body as they entered the building and muffled words reached his tired ears. Ciel didn't bother listening, only bothering to voice his complaint whenever Sebastian jarred him around too much. Eventually, the motions stopped and he settled comfortably against Sebastian's back once again.

"What were you doing?" he asked as a strange rocking motion overtook Sebastian's body. His eyes opened in thin slits and he realized they were in the stairwell.

"I needed to get your room key from the front desk, so I had to show them my ID," Sebastian answered and glanced over his free shoulder. "Of course, due to security and making sure I don't do anything heinous to you, we have a chaperone," he joked.

Ciel moaned slightly and buried his face in Sebastian's shoulders. Even semi-coherent, his mind still processed most thoughts and words. "I'm never going to live this down," he groaned.

"I'm sure they've seen worse," Sebastian soothed. Judging by the grunt behind him, the person agreed.

They didn't say anything else until they reached his room, the nameless person unlocking the door and watching them carefully from the doorway. The bed squeaked as Sebastian set him on it and Ciel wasted little time tipping backwards on the mattress. He kicked off his shoes and let them fall to the ground with a thump before he shifted the rest of his body on the bed.

"You'll have to sleep in your clothes for tonight," Sebastian said and brushed away a piece of hair on his face.

"It's fine," Ciel breathed, sleep already threatening to crash over him once more.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down. "Sleep well, Ciel," he whispered and his lips brushed a feather light kiss against Ciel's temple.

Ciel gave a jumbled reply before sleep finally overtook him, leaving nothing but peaceful darkness and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Some people asked what an RA is, so quick explanation here ^^ An RA is a resident assistant who lives in the dorms with the students to ensure residents follow rules. They also run safety drills such as fire drills, and provide information to residents. And answer for Rora (I meant to answer your question in the previous chapter but forgot D8) He wore the same wig from the manga ^^


	7. Running from Lies

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support! It means a lot to me ^^ Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Ciel snickered as he tossed a small ball against the wall. A black blur leapt into the air, trying to intercept the round object, and landed back again with a muted thump. The ball bounced back to his hand and Ciel grinned at the protesting mew that left Soot. "Have to try a little bit harder than that, Soot," he teased.

She growled at him and her tail flicked in an annoyed manner, but her eyes never left the ball in his hand. Ciel smirked and threw the ball again, letting it smack against the wall and catching it on the return. Another failed attempt for Soot.

He paused in their game as the front door opened and he glanced in the direction of the noise. Either Tanaka had to go out for something, or Sebastian was back from his meeting with his professor. The door to Sebastian's room opened, proving the latter of Ciel's guess and crimson eyes looked at him with amusement.

"Are you torturing my cat?" he asked, eyeing the ball in Ciel's hand.

Ciel grinned and threw the ball. Soot jumped into the air, paws batting at the air in an attempt to snag the little ball but once more, it arched high above her head. Ciel had to give her points for trying though. He caught the ball and looked at Sebastian. "Nope."

Soot cried again and trotted over to Sebastian, mewing up at him as she wound around his ankles. Ciel could almost hear the accusing tone in her voice and knew exactly what she tried to tell him. '_He's being mean to me, Sebastian. Teasing me and not letting me play with my toy. Make him stop.'_

As he expected, Sebastian instantly scooped up the crying cat and cuddled her close. His finger brushed the soft slope of her nose before moving up to rub her ears. "My poor girl," he murmured. Soot purred loudly in his arms and butted her head underneath his chin. "How long did you have to wait?" Sebastian asked, turning his attention to Ciel.

He shrugged. "Not horribly long," he said. "Tanaka let me in and I read for a bit before Soot came down from her fortress. She had the ball in her mouth and dropped it in my lap. I assumed she wanted to play."

Sebastian hummed. "She'll fetch for you if you're not too busy teasing her." He rubbed the pad of her paw and looked down at her. "How about you try one more time for me, hmm?"

She mewled an agreement and Sebastian set her on the ground. Ciel scoffed and rolled the ball between his fingers. "One more try won't make a difference. She can't catch the ball."

"Ye of little faith," Sebastian said and moved around him so he could set his bag on the desk. The books in his bag thumped loudly against the surface and Sebastian leaned against the edge of the desk to watch.

Ciel stuck his tongue out and tossed the ball again. Soot barely flinched as it passed over her head and for a moment, Ciel wondered if she had given up despite Sebastian's request. The thought vanished when she jumped into the air after the ball bounced off the wall and cleanly intercepted it. They both landed on the ground and Soot batted the object around in between her paws.

Ciel shook his head. "Well," he said. "I'll be damned."

Sebastian looked triumphant. "She's smarter than you give her credit for," he said as she found her way over to him. "Isn't that right, my smart girl?"

Blue eyes rolled at Sebastian and Ciel watched as he fawned over the cat. He had to admit that the sight was amusing and it made him smile. Even though Sebastian would never admit it, he was a softy at heart and truly cared for the things that were important to him. And it made Ciel happy to know that he was one of those important things.

Several weeks had passed since their first date and since then; they had gone on more dates whenever they had free time. Mid-terms were quickly approaching and it left them with just enough time to grab a fast lunch together at the student union. It wasn't classy and Ciel didn't even know if it technically counted as a date, but he considered it one.

After their first date though, Sebastian made it a point to avoid anything too late at night, much to Ciel's embarrassment. Sebastian reassured him that he found the whole situation endearing and then pointed out that not everyone was a night owl like him. But Ciel still flushed whenever he found himself thinking about how he fell asleep on Sebastian.

At least he hadn't fallen asleep while they were trying to do something a little more adventurous.

Ciel shook his head, dislodging the thoughts from his mind. He glanced up at Sebastian who had gone back to cuddling Soot. "If I didn't know any better," he started. "I would say that you like that cat more than me."

Sebastian looked up and a small smile flickered across his lips. "I can prove that theory wrong," he said.

Ciel cocked his head. "Oh? How so?"

"Come here," Sebastian said and placed Soot on the bed. With his hands free, he crooked his finger and gestured Ciel closer.

Curious, Ciel stood up and winced as his hip popped before making his way over to Sebastian. "Now what?" he asked as he stood in front of Sebastian.

Warm hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer until their bodies pressed flush against each other. "Now," Sebastian murmured and leaned down. "I'm going to kiss you." Sebastian gave him a few heartbeats to back out before closing the distance between them.

Their lips pressed together in a hot kiss that had Ciel's toes curling in pleasure and a quiet noise left his throat at the touch. He tilted his head to the side, angling it so he could kiss Sebastian better. Fingers rose to thread through soft black locks and Sebastian's hands tightened around his hips. The closeness between them sparked a flame that had Ciel's body growing warmer with each second their lips remained together.

Its burning embers still burned hotly when they parted with the smallest of sounds and Ciel gave a breathless laugh. "Wow," he breathed and his fingers slipped down to trace the curve of Sebastian's cheeks. He could feel Sebastian's heartbeat fluttering underneath the thin stretch of skin that covered their bodies, fast and strong under something relatively weak.

Sebastian gave a low laugh. It sounded husky to Ciel's ears and he tipped his head forward to rest against the steady rise and fall of Sebastian's chest. They stayed in each other's embrace, Ciel silently leeching away the warmth that seemed to pulse from Sebastian's body. He only pulled away a minute amount when he heard the bell jingle on Soot's collar.

He turned his head to the side and stiffened as curious eyes stared at them from underneath the mound of blankets. "Your cat is watching us," he said. Soot squeezed her eyes shut and Ciel swore that she had placed a curse on him for stealing Sebastian away.

In a rare move for Sebastian, he tilted Ciel's chin up and murmured. "She'll be fine," before capturing Ciel's lips in yet another kiss.

That only spoke volumes to Ciel.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel's leg bounced and jiggled anxiously as he glanced at the clock in the classroom. One minute remained and it was all that separated him from seeing Sebastian. Spring break had come and passed, with Ciel at home and Sebastian staying on campus. Their opposite schedules made it hard for them to talk as Sebastian had taken longer shifts at work and often slept all day.

Another week had passed after coming back from break and Ciel couldn't wait to see Sebastian again after two weeks without. Elizabeth called it the honeymoon stage of their relationship. Ciel responded with a one-finger salute.

Let her tease him, because whatever it was that Ciel felt right now, he didn't want to change it. He never would've guessed that something as simple as an accidental meeting at a club would lead to this relationship. The fear of Sebastian finding out the truth had started to ebb away, slinking away into the dark to hide but never truly leaving.

A small part of Ciel still wondered if Sebastian knew and an even smaller part of that believed that he did. It was a thought that Ciel couldn't shake away and it lingered in the dark of the night, creeping along the shadowed walls of his subconscious like a snake.

He stood up as the professor dismissed them, shrugging the thoughts away with a roll of his shoulders. Even if Sebastian knew, he still hadn't said anything about it or acted on the situation. And if Sebastian wasn't going to bring it up, Ciel had no reason to mention it.

Bright sunlight greeted Ciel when he stepped outside the old building. He squinted against the rays and looked around, quickly spotting Sebastian standing at the bottom of the steps. He jogged down the stairs and Sebastian greeted him with a smile and a chaste kiss. "How was your class?"

Ciel grunted. "Tolerable," he answered and shifted the bag on his shoulders. His stomach growled lightly, reminding him that he had yet to eat lunch. "Which dining hall do you want to eat at?"

"Bruce Hall has grilled cheese today," Sebastian said as they skirted around a group of art students.

Blue eyes rolled slightly. "You and your like of grilled cheese," he teased. Sebastian simply smiled. "Fine. We'll head over to Bruce so you can get your grilled cheese. I can hit up their sandwich bar and maybe sneak out a piece of fruit or two."

"Any plans this weekend?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "None that I know of." His eyes swung up to look at Sebastian. "Do you have something on your mind?"

Sebastian hummed lightly as they entered the dorm. "Perhaps," he said and his eyes danced with mischief under the dimmer lights in the hallway.

They scanned their ID cards and moved quickly through the line. Ciel hid his smile as Sebastian tried to barter for a second grilled cheese and slid his tray down the counter. He grabbed a small bowl of dessert and left the line to find a table. Sebastian joined him a few minutes later, two grilled cheese sandwiches sitting proudly on his plate.

"I don't know about you," Ciel stated as he stirred his drink with a straw. "You could just as easily make grilled cheese yet you always want to eat them here."

"They make them the best here," Sebastian defended and took a bite of the sandwich. "And I don't always come here when I want grilled cheese. Other dorms serve it too you know."

Ciel blew out a puff of air and stabbed his pasta with his fork. "Anyway. You were saying earlier?"

Sebastian blinked before understanding dawned in his eyes. "Ah yes, that." He wiped his fingers. "I'm not working Friday night so if you wanted to do something, I'm free. Although going out for some late night fun is out of the question after our first date."

Ciel flushed hotly at the reminder and he felt the tips of his ears burn. "Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

A wolfish grin stretched across Sebastian's face, wiping away any hint of childish delight that was once present on his features. "I could bring up other things if I wanted," he stated and plowed on before Ciel could open his mouth. "But I thought we could do something a little different this time."

"Different how?" Ciel asked warily.

"Well, we always stay at my dorm and do something," Sebastian started. "I thought perhaps we could switch things up at hang out at your dorm. Watch a movie and give your allergies a break."

The red on Ciel's cheeks turned a shade deeper as he thought about the mess in his dorm. "Your room is bigger," he tried to protest.

Sebastian shook his head. "Your room is quaint. I saw it the night I took you back." He smirked. "And that included the mess. Judging by your face, I'll make an educated guess and say that it hasn't changed much since then."

"Shut up," Ciel hissed.

Sebastian reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. The simple action helped calm Ciel down and he sighed heavily as Sebastian rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. "I don't care how your room looks, Ciel," Sebastian said. "It reflects on your personality."

Ciel leaned back in his chair as Sebastian withdrew his hand. He never thought about it that way before, although he doubted his mother would share the same view as Sebastian.

"I guess you can come over Friday night," Ciel said slowly and then grinned. "It means I won't have to walk to your place for once."

Sebastian chuckled and took another bite of his sandwich. "I'll bring some popcorn and snacks if you want to pick a movie."

"Can do," Ciel said as he twirled the pasta around on his fork. He paused for a moment and then took a bite of his lunch. He would have to find a way to keep Elizabeth away from his room Friday night. A grunt passed his lips at the thought and Sebastian gave him a strange look but didn't question it further.

Ciel would find a way to keep her away. He had to. Otherwise, all hell would break loose, the she-devil leading the way.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

"Out, Elizabeth," Ciel said and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to steer her out the door. "You're getting in my way."

Elizabeth simply dug her heels into the ground and bent her knees to lower her center of gravity. For such a petite girl, she certainly knew how manipulate her weight. Not that Ciel would ever say that aloud. He valued his life and Elizabeth would kill him if he so much as suggested that she had gained a pound over spring break.

She hadn't of course. Ciel on the other hand… He scowled at the thoughts and cursed Sebastian for making such decadent sweets.

"Now, Elizabeth," he tried again and shoved harder.

Elizabeth remained firm and glanced over her shoulder. "Why? I'm not doing anything and if I stand in the doorway, I'm out of your way." Her eyebrow rose. "Although why you're cleaning so frantically is beyond me. Your mother coming to visit?"

Ciel shook his head. "I don't want you around while I clean my room because I don't want you seeing certain things," he said. It wasn't a lie and he renewed his struggle.

"So you have porn magazines, Ciel, no big deal," Elizabeth stated. "It's not like I haven't seen a man naked before. I've had boyfriends too, you know."

Ciel recoiled quickly and stumbled away from her. "Whoa, too much information," he said. "I will never un-hear that."

She giggled and turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "Spill, Ciel."

Blue eyes narrowed at her. "For once, Elizabeth, I'm not going to tell you. Just please let me be so I can finish cleaning my room in peace."

Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes calm but calculating and Ciel did his best to hold her gaze. Finally, she made a soft noise in her throat and nodded. "Very well, you win." She shrugged. "But don't come running to me when you need to hide those magazines from your mom when she comes to visit."

"I'll remember that," Ciel said dryly and she stepped out of the room.

The door shut behind her, leaving Ciel alone in his room. He let out a long sigh and turned his attention back to the mess that surrounded his feet. He didn't have much left and Sebastian would come soon. At least Elizabeth was out of his hair and wouldn't bother him for the rest of the night. Although he had a feeling that she would return tomorrow demanding answers. Bloodhound that one.

He had just finished shoving the rest of his clothes into the laundry basket when a knock sounded on his door. Ciel glanced around the room one last time, checking to make sure it looked presentable at least. He couldn't get it as clean as Sebastian's dorm but it looked vastly better compared to what it once had.

Ciel wiped off any remaining dust on his pants and moved to open the door. He faltered at the sight of Elizabeth standing next to Sebastian and his grip tightened on the door. Elizabeth's eyes danced with mirth, making Ciel swallow heavily.

"Look who I ran into on the way to the dining hall," she said, her voice light and cheerful. "You didn't tell me that Sebastian would visit today."

"I didn't know I had to," Ciel mumbled and shot Sebastian a pleading look. All he received was a sympathetic smile in return.

She grinned. "Now I know why you cleaned your room so frantically today. Hope you washed your sheets too," she winked at him and Ciel wasted little time pulling Sebastian inside the room.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, checking to make sure he had locked the bathroom door as well. Ciel sagged with relief against Sebastian, feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry about that," he said.

Sebastian chuckled. "She cornered me in the stairwell," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "I can see why you called her a she-devil."

Ciel frowned and he stepped back from Sebastian. "What?"

He cocked his head and leaned against the counter to the sink. "Isn't that what you called her once before? A she-devil?" Crimson eyes burned with something Ciel couldn't place and they seemed to bore holes into soul.

"How did you know that I called her that?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian gazed at him. "You told me," he said, matter-of-factly, a lazy smile stretching across his lips.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He only mentioned Elizabeth once and even during that time, Ciel didn't remember calling her a she-devil. Something else though nagged at his thoughts and Ciel reached for the persistent feeling. It slipped through his fingers and he struggled against it, searching but not quite grasping.

"Don't think so hard on it," Sebastian said with a low chuckle and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Let's get the movie started."

Nodding numbly, Ciel followed Sebastian further into the room and took a seat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me."

Sebastian complied without question and took a seat next to him. Warmth passed between them and Ciel grunted in surprise as Sebastian pulled them down on the bed. "More comfortable this way," he mumbled against the back of his neck.

Soft puffs of breath tickled the fine hairs on his skin and Ciel squirmed at the feeling. He wiggled around until he found a comfortable spot against Sebastian's chest and reached for the remotes. The movie turned on and Sebastian draped an arm over his body. "I didn't peg you as a cuddler," Ciel quipped as the title started to play.

"I'm an enigma that way," Sebastian answered and nipped at his neck. "I know more about you though then you think."

"Creeper," Ciel teased but looked over his shoulder to give Sebastian a kiss. He could feel Sebastian's lips curl into a smile as they kissed and Ciel knew all was forgiven.

They broke apart with a soft noise and Ciel turned his attention back to the movie. Sebastian settled down behind him, a warm weight against Ciel's back. It made him sigh as he watched the movie and Ciel tried his best to focus on the television. But something in his mind refused to settle down and buzzed angrily against his skull, demanding that he listen.

It made him frown and Ciel's eyebrows pulled down in frustration. The nagging feeling had only grown since Sebastian's last words and Ciel struggled to put his finger on what exactly bothered him about them. It didn't help that Sebastian's thumb continued to rub small circles over his hips, the action making it even harder to concentrate.

Sebastian did the motion often, his fingers teasing and dipping along the waistband of his pants. Ciel swore Sebastian liked feeling the dips and slopes that defined that area of his body. He couldn't find any other reason to justify Sebastian's actions. Not that Ciel would stop him though. It felt too good and almost familiar if Ciel thought about it.

Another pass of Sebastian's thumb, another lazily drawn circle on his skin, and Ciel's mind came to screeching halt. He stiffened in Sebastian's embrace and the soothing motion against his skin faltered.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "Just need to use the bathroom," he said. "I'll be right back. You can keep watching. I've seen this movie before."

He slipped from the bed before Sebastian could protest and quickly made his way to the bathroom. His skin burned with a phantom touch and it wasn't until Ciel leaned against the bathroom door – legs trembling and threatening to give out under him at the sudden realization – that he understood why the touches felt so familiar.

Sebastian touched him the same way that night at the club. Those teasing fingers dipping ever so slightly along borrowed pants until Ciel pushed them away. But even throughout their dances, Sebastian still drew the same small circles as he did now. In almost exactly the same spot.

His legs buckled and Ciel scrambled to tighten his grip on the door handle. And Sebastian had called Elizabeth a she-devil. Ciel only called her that once in front of Sebastian and that was on the night they met. Granted, he never said Elizabeth by name but Sebastian could probably put two and two together.

Ciel let out a long sigh and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He forced himself to breathe, trying to stay calm and look at things in a logical light. These occurrences could be nothing but coincidence and Ciel was just overreacting due to a fear he thought he had buried several weeks back. It was wholly possible. Perhaps Ciel had mentioned Elizabeth more than once in passing. And maybe Sebastian just liked to touch all his dates in that same area.

He groaned and sunk to the floor, resting his head against his knees. Who was he kidding? Ciel didn't believe in coincidence like that. Not when his instincts told him several times before that Sebastian knew. He had let his guard down and Sebastian had delivered a blow.

Fingers tightened around his legs and Ciel sucked in a deep breath. Sitting on the bathroom floor wasn't going to help him any. He needed to act as though none of this bothered him and deter Sebastian once again. Running would only confirm whatever suspicion Sebastian already had about him and that was the last thing Ciel needed right now.

Ciel stood up and reached over to flush the toilet for good measures before exiting the bathroom. "Sorry," he mumbled and washed his hands. He made his way back to the bed and slipped into his spot again. "You didn't have to stop it for me."

Sebastian shrugged and draped his arm over Ciel's waist again. Ciel stiffened briefly and struggled to relax. "But I did."

The movie started again and Ciel could only try his best to stay relaxed in Sebastian's grip. Even when Sebastian's fingers started to move once more.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel swallowed heavily as he approached Sebastian's door and he unconsciously wiped his hands on his pants. Two weeks had passed since their movie night at his dorm and Ciel had tried his best to act like nothing was wrong. But with the most recently revelation, he remained hypersensitive to everything Sebastian did.

He scrutinized every word and action when they were together, trying to pick out any subtle meaning. It only led to headaches as Ciel would second guess himself at times. Turning innocent conversations into suspecting ones and vice versa. At the end of the day, Ciel had nothing to show for all his effort.

Because Sebastian was good. He didn't come out directly and say what Ciel wanted him to say, nor did his actions give him away directly. Nothing changed. If anything, the only thing that had changed was Ciel monitoring every little thing.

And now, two weeks later, Ciel still couldn't tell if Sebastian knew or not. With each passing day though, Ciel's instincts remained firm that Sebastian knew. But Ciel couldn't back down and he spent the past few weeks doing his best to convince Sebastian otherwise. He had come too far now to turn tail and run.

With that thought in mind, he knocked on the door and patiently waited for Sebastian to answer. He didn't know what they were doing today, but Ciel didn't mind if they simply spent the evening together. They hadn't done that in a while and he missed scanning the titles of Sebastian's growing library.

The door opened and Sebastian greeted him with a warm smile. "Come on in," he said and held the door open.

Ciel mumbled a quiet thanks and stepped inside the room. Soft music floated from Sebastian's room and Ciel shrugged off his jacket. "I'm guessing we're staying in tonight?"

Sebastian nodded and reached for him. "You would guess correctly."

Ciel chuckled and drew Sebastian closer, pulling him down for a kiss. Despite the confusion and doubt that warred in his mind, Ciel didn't want to lose Sebastian. He liked him far too much. A moan left his throat as their tongues tangled together. Plus, Sebastian was too good a kisser and Ciel was addicted to his taste.

Sebastian's hands came up to cup his cheeks and press their bodies closer, if at all possible. Ciel didn't think they could get any closer but he appreciated the gesture and it sent heat spiraling through his veins. Unbidden, his hips rocked against Sebastian's and they both groaned at the feeling.

Sebastian pulled away first, his hands coming down to rest on Ciel's hips. "Too fast?"

Heavy pants left Ciel's mouth and he didn't trust himself to speak right away. The husky tone sent shivers down his spine and he clung to Sebastian's arms, trying to straighten his scattered thoughts. He wanted Sebastian, his right hand knew that all too well, but Ciel forced his racing mind to calm.

"Depends on what you wanted to do," he finally said.

Crimson eyes danced, darkened with a shade of lust. "Something simple," Sebastian answered. "We haven't quite talked about that part of our relationship yet, and I won't do anything further than a hand job until I know you're clean."

Ciel flushed at the blunt words but silently agreed with Sebastian. It was reassuring to know that Sebastian took precautions. "I can get tested soon," he said, his face growing warmer. He knew he was clean but a checkup never hurt.

Sebastian drew Ciel into another searing kiss, one that chased away the burning red on his cheeks and Ciel clung to Sebastian. They broke apart a few seconds later and Sebastian placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "We can talk more about that aspect of our relationship after that," he murmured.

Ciel nodded. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked, changing subjects. The arousal that once raced through his veins had faded away, leaving him relaxed and eager to spend the evening with Sebastian.

"I thought we could dance," Sebastian said and tugged his hand lightly in the direction of his room.

"Dance?" Ciel squawked and tripped over his feet. Previous suspicions came racing back and he remembered all too easily the night he danced with Sebastian. "I don't know how to dance," he said quickly, sticking with a lie that would hopefully throw Sebastian off track.

Sebastian chuckled. "You don't need to know how to dance. Just let your body move to the music."

Ciel gave him an un-amused look. "They have dance classes, so I'm pretty certain that you need to know how to dance in order to actually dance."

"Those are for dances that have names," Sebastian said. "People pay to learn how to Waltz and Two-Step. What we do - and I say we as in you, me, and the majority of the students on campus – doesn't really have a name. It's just about letting your body move to the beat and having fun."

"There's a fine line between having fun and looking like an idiot," Ciel stated as Sebastian reached for his hands.

Sebastian hummed and squeezed his fingers. "But we're the only ones in the room, so we can look like idiots together." He pulled a wounded look. "Or do you not want to dance with me?"

Ciel groaned at the kicked puppy look and wondered how Sebastian could pull it off so well. "Fine, I'll dance with you. Just stop pouting." A smirk crept across Sebastian's lips and he pulled Ciel close again. "Just remember that I don't know how to dance so don't expect anything amazing."

"If you say so," Sebastian said and slowly started moving his body to the music that surrounded him. "Just relax. I just want you to have fun."

"Trying," Ciel grunted as Sebastian's hands settled on his hips and they started to rock together.

He shuddered at the familiarity and Ciel's mind quickly pointed out that they danced the same way at the club. The thought sent his pulse racing and his body stiffening as Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. He felt sinful lips part into a smile against his skin and Ciel quickly spun around in the embrace.

"Maybe we should dance face to face," he said. "Isn't that how you do most dances?"

Sebastian shrugged and neatly spun Ciel back around. "Perhaps, but this way is more fun and doesn't require lessons." Fingers smoothed over Ciel's hipbones again. "Much more fun."

Ciel ripped away from Sebastian's arms, feeling his touch still ghosting across his skin. His nerves prickled and forced him to compare the night they danced together with how they just danced. Too many things matched and Ciel couldn't shake the unsettling feelings.

"Sorry," he muttered and watched Sebastian carefully. "I'm not a dancing person."

Something flickered through Sebastian's eyes, too fast for Ciel to follow, before he nodded. "I understand." He crossed the room to switch off the music. "Are you hungry?"

Ciel nodded even though his stomach vehemently protested the idea of food. It churned and twisted until Ciel felt sick, but he couldn't just run from the room. "Yeah."

Sebastian grabbed his wallet from the desk. "Get your coat then and we'll head to the dining hall."

Ciel complied silently, slipping his jacket on and accepting the change of subject without protest. And hating himself for doing so.

**.:|The Lies We Tell|:.**

Ciel stared at his reflection in the mirror. It stared back with an expression Ciel had never seen on his face before. It was a curious mix of fear, anxiety, and clinging hope. His eyes darted to his phone, sitting innocently on the counter next to him. He didn't have to unlock the phone and read Sebastian's text to know what it said. The words had burned themselves in his mind.

'_I'm off work today, but would you want to go to the club tonight?'_

The words were the final straw that sealed Ciel's fate and he knew without a doubt that Sebastian knew. Had known all along. The hints that he dropped in the past few weeks were blaring enough, but this one took the cake. Why else would Sebastian invite him to the club when he knew that Ciel didn't like them?

Because he wanted to confront Ciel about the truth. And what better place to do that than at the place where they met?

Ciel had agreed, if only to prove to Sebastian that he wasn't hiding anything and that Sebastian didn't scare him. Truth be told though, the idea of setting foot in the club again – and risking the chance of revealing his secret once and for all – terrified him. He didn't want Sebastian to know because he didn't know what Sebastian would do.

Would Sebastian laugh or mock him? Force him to dress as a girl again so he could further blackmail him with pictures?

Ciel shivered violently at the thoughts and he tried his best to deter them. "Sebastian cares for you and wouldn't do something like that," he told his reflection and watched his lips move. "You have to trust him. He knew this whole time and still hasn't done anything. So there's no need to be scared."

But it didn't stop him from feeling that way. Because Ciel didn't know why Sebastian had started to drop the hints all of a sudden and what it meant now that he was. He groaned and scrubbed at his face, trying to quell the racing thoughts that gave him a headache.

Perhaps Sebastian just wanted the truth so they could stop dancing around it and get everything out of the way. It would help clear things up to say the least.

Ciel jumped as his phone started to vibrate across the counter. He picked it up and read the text message, swallowing hard. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

His hands shook and Ciel glanced up to look at his reflection. Wide eyes stared back at him and all the bravado that Ciel had spent hours building up in front of the mirror instantly crumpled down around him. In his eyes, he read a single word. 'Run.'

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Ciel crossed the room in two long strides. He grabbed his bag and shoved his wallet and phone into his pockets. If he left now, Sebastian couldn't take him to the club. He'd be safe. He took the steps two at a time and was out the side door before anyone could spot him.

Once outside, he faltered for a brief moment before running off in the direction of the library. Sebastian would never think to look there and the private rooms would give him the perfect hiding place. The bag on his back bounced with every stride he took but it paled in comparison to the brutal thoughts that shot throughout his mind as he ran.

The word coward plagued his mind with each step he took, growing in volume until the voice screamed in his ears by the time he reached the library. Ciel shouldered the word aside as best he could as he entered the glass doors. The silence of the library slammed into him and he quickly made his way to the top floor.

The vast rows of shelves greeted him, providing Ciel the perfect hiding ground and he shuffled over to the farthest corner of the library. An empty study room offered him sanctuary and Ciel slammed the door shut, wishing it had a lock on it. But while the door lacked a lock, it held a large window that overlooked the entrance of the library.

If Sebastian came here, Ciel would see him first.

His pocket started to vibrate, his phone ringing with a muted hum. Blue eyes looked at the caller before shoving the device back into his bag without a second look. The noise faded and silence settled in the room.

Ciel cringed each time he heard the faint vibrations in his bag and the screaming in his head started once more. But he still couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. After a while, the phone remained silent and Ciel's shoulders slumped. Not in relief, the amount he felt was minute at best, but rather from guilt and shame.

Ciel rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, hoping to distract himself by watching the people pass in the courtyard but he could only see his reflection. And it was one of cowardice.

* * *

**A/N: Please read!** I'll be going out of the country for a few weeks and won't have my computer with me. Plus, I probably won't have any internet access during the trip so I won't be able to post the next chapter until I come back :/ I'm really sorry. But I promise to post the next chapter as soon I can when I get back ^^ Again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of March! ^^


	8. Retelling Lies

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm back! Thank you everyone for the well wishes for my trip. I had a wonderful time but I'm also happy to be back ^^ That said, onto the next chapter! :3 Many thanks to **socialbutrfly1379 **for being my wonderful beta again!

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through the blinds, making striped patterns on the floor. Ciel watched them waver ever so slightly as his blinds moved, the vents blowing warm air against them. He rolled over onto his side in an effort to block out the bright light but it seemed determined to follow him. With a grunt of annoyance, Ciel pulled the blanket over his head.

He stayed that way for a few minutes before his head emerged again, cheeks flushed from the heat. The blankets shifted as he rolled back to his other side and reached for the phone. The screen remained blank, but Ciel knew that he had several missed calls from Sebastian along with multiple text messages.

Ciel set the phone back down on the dresser and closed his eyes. It had been a week since he stood up Sebastian and each day the guilt only grew more, but his fear kept him from contacting Sebastian. In short, he was avoiding Sebastian. Had been avoiding for the past several days.

It was the worst thing to do, both for himself and to Sebastian, and Ciel hated himself for acting that way. But he couldn't stop the panicked thoughts that Sebastian knew the truth.

They kept him from moving forward and proved the reason why Ciel currently huddled under the blankets like a frightened child. Furthermore, they refused to let him accept that maybe Sebastian knowing the truth could be a good thing. In his worried mind, Ciel only saw the horrible consequences of Sebastian discovering the truth.

Because Sebastian knew. All those little hints weren't mere coincidence, Ciel knew that. Maybe the first one he could pass off as nothing, but when two or even three more suggestions followed the first, Ciel couldn't ignore that.

A low groan left his mouth and Ciel tossed an arm over his face. He hated feeling this way and didn't know what to do with himself. He felt horrible for treating Sebastian the way he did and in turn, it led to frustration at himself. He jumped at every little shadow, worried that it belonged to Sebastian, and Ciel had no idea how he would react if he bumped into Sebastian.

He'd probably turn tail and run.

Ciel ground his teeth together, annoyed at his train of thought. "You're a wuss, Ciel Phantomhive," he said aloud and his cheeks burned at the admittance of it. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and do something."

With a huff, he sat up and let the blankets pool around his waist. He counted sitting up as an achievement and Ciel swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Another step forward. He looked at the phone that still rested innocently next to his legs and Ciel picked it up. He thumbed the screen on and stared at it before letting it fall from his hand.

It tumbled onto the blankets and Ciel fell back onto the bed as well. His head smacked into the wall and he bolted upright. "Fuck!" he shouted and rubbed his hand against the sore spot.

He glared at the wall but took it as a sign that he needed to get out of bed. With one last frustrated noise, he slipped off the mattress and ran a hand through his hair. A part of him felt like pacing the room but it would only put off the inevitable. He needed to talk with Elizabeth soon. If not so much to help straighten out the current mess he was in, but to also keep the bloodthirsty she-devil at bay.

No doubt, she had sniffed out his foul mood already and simply bided her time, waiting to pounce on him. Ciel shuddered to think what would happen if she attacked first.

The thought spurred him into action and Ciel shuffled down the hallway to Elizabeth's room. He ignored the few people he passed, keeping an eye open only for a head of familiar black hair. But Sebastian had no reason to be at his dorm, other than to hunt down Ciel. He made it to Elizabeth's room without trouble though and knocked on her door.

He debated pounding on it as he had in times past, but exhaustion weighed against his shoulders and weighted down his hand. It softened the blow and Ciel could feel the stress of the situation building upon him. It threatened to buckle his knees and break his back, but Ciel hoped that coming to Elizabeth would help ease the burden.

He almost laughed at himself. Look at what he had turned into, confiding in Elizabeth – of his own free will nonetheless. Usually she had to force the information out of him first before he spoke.

Things must truly be desperate in his life for it to come to this.

The door swung open and Elizabeth smirked at him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Look who finally left his dank little cave," she drawled.

Ciel huffed. "It's not dank. It's warm, dry, and comfortable. Thus, a perfect reason to stay inside."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure, and the sky is green."

"It could be," Ciel stated. "Who is to say that blue isn't really green and green isn't really blue? Our whole conception of colors might be wrong and we would never know."

"Ciel," Elizabeth said gently. A smile flickered across her face. "You're babbling and stalling for time. We both know you're here for a reason, so you might as well start talking about what you really came here for."

Ciel made a disgruntled noise. "Fine. Can we talk inside?"

She stepped to the side and Ciel slipped into the room. The door closed behind him and Elizabeth took a seat on the bed while Ciel chose to perch himself on the nearby desk. She gave him an expectant look, silently urging him to speak.

"Right," Ciel said and clasped his hands together. "Here goes. You know Sebastian and I have gone on several dates. Recently though, in the past few weeks, he started…dropping hints if you will."

"Okay," Elizabeth said.

Ciel nibbled his lip. "I realized he touches in me the same way and in the same spots he did when we danced together at the club. And then one night he invited me to his room so we could dance the same way we did before." He sucked in a deep breath. "Then there are certain things he said that he only said when we first met and damn, Lizzy. He invited me to the club last week where we met."

His thigh started to jiggle on the desk, giving way to his nervousness. It didn't help that Elizabeth didn't look surprised or concerned. If anything, she looked slightly bored and almost un-amused.

"He knows, Elizabeth!" Ciel clarified in case she didn't understand where he wanted to go with his story. "All those hints weren't coincidence, I know it. He has to know."

Elizabeth smoothed down the fabric of her pants. "What have you done about it?" she asked.

"What?"

She tsked. "What did you do about the coincidences then? Did you face Sebastian regarding them or did you try to lead him astray? That was the plan, wasn't it?"

Ciel faltered. In honesty, he hadn't thought about trying to convince Sebastian otherwise. At the time, he remained dead set on the fact that Sebastian knew and that nothing he said or did would prove otherwise. He told Elizabeth that.

"Again," she said. "What did you do after that?"

"I," Ciel started and he tried to hold her eyes but his gaze ended up slipping to a spot just over her shoulder. "I panicked," he said. He couldn't admit that he ran, not yet. That was too hard and his pride took a hard blow at the mere thought of it.

Elizabeth would figure it out though, without a doubt. She would seek out the truth and pin it down until Ciel admitted she was right. Even now, Ciel could see her mind working behind sharp green eyes. They watched him carefully, scanning his features and comparing them to what he said. She would see the guilt and exhaustion written in his face.

The silence stretched on for a few more seconds until understanding dawned in her eyes. It lit up her face but to her credit, she didn't smirk and give Ciel a smug look. Instead, she hummed quietly and held his gaze.

"You ran," she stated and for a moment, her eyes hardened. "You might've panicked but you also ran. You left him waiting and if I had to guess, you haven't talked to him since."

Ciel winced at the words. Each one like a barb, digging into his skin and dragging across it, creating deep furrows in tender flesh. It hurt even more to hear Elizabeth say the words aloud then admitting them to himself. Verbally, it sounded worse.

"I didn't know what to do," he said, breaking the silence that had begun to mount. "I kept that secret for a reason, Elizabeth. You forcing me to dress as a female wasn't the most thrilling moment in my life. That's something I didn't want anyone finding out, including Sebastian. Of course I would panic if I thought he knew."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. "If he knew but never said anything before, then what's the problem? It's not like he's trying to blackmail you or anything." She looked at him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he just wanted to confront you about it so you two didn't have so many lies floating around your heads? I mean, how many have you told already in an attempt to veer him off track?"

Ciel crossed his arms. "You were the one who suggested that I lead him astray. Don't turn this all on me." His voice rose slightly. "All of this started in the first place because you forced me into that damnable outfit."

"You never would've meet Sebastian in the first place if I hadn't," Elizabeth pointed out.

"He came to my class a week later, regardless of you dressing me up," Ciel snapped.

Elizabeth sniffed. "But would you have approached him if you hadn't met Sebastian the first time?"

Ciel faltered and he started to play with his eye patch. "He approached me first," he said softly. "But only because of how I acted after seeing him again. If I hadn't, I don't think we would've seen each other again after he left."

"There you go," Elizabeth said and crossed her legs. "Now, it begs the question. What are you going to do? You left him hanging and if Sebastian doesn't know about your secret, he has no idea why."

"He knows, Lizzy," Ciel said. "I know for a fact he knows."

An exasperated sigh left Elizabeth. "Again. What are you going to do?" She stood up and grabbed his head firmly between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "What do you want?"

Ciel frowned. "I want to stay with Sebastian."

"Then why aren't you running over to his dorm and apologizing right now?" Elizabeth asked, still holding his head.

"Because he knows," Ciel said. "How many times do I have to tell you that? You're not listening to me!"

Elizabeth glared at him. "And you're not listening to me, Ciel. So what if he knows? If he knew the whole time, why didn't he bother saying anything when you two met? If he wanted to blackmail you, he would've done so already. If he had a problem with you cross-dressing, he wouldn't have approached you again," she said and shook his head. "I'm telling you Ciel, he doesn't care that you dressed as a girl."

Ciel stared at Elizabeth, taken aback by her forcefulness. He didn't know why she remained so adamant that Sebastian didn't care and his eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know that he doesn't care?" he asked.

"Female intuition," Elizabeth said easily. "I saw the way he looked the last time he came over. He didn't care that your room was smaller than his or that it looked messy. All he saw was you. And if that's all he sees, then I'm certain he has already looked past you dressing as a girl."

"I guess," Ciel murmured and his eyes closed as he sighed. Elizabeth grunted as he puffed the air in her face and Ciel couldn't stop the small smirk from appearing on his lips. "But if he didn't care, why not say so to start with? Why wait until now?"

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know Ciel. I'm not that great of a mind reader." She dropped back down on the bed and the springs squeaked in protest. "Maybe he wanted you to tell him yourself and just grew tired of waiting? Maybe he's just really horny and wants to screw you in a dress."

"Elizabeth!" Ciel squawked but she continued without stopping.

"Either way, you're never going to know if you keep sitting here and staring at me." She pointed at the door. "So stop being a coward, grow a pair, and go see him to ask for yourself. But for the love that's all good, brush your teeth first. God forbid you two end up kissing with your breath smelling like that. You'll likely kill him."

Ciel flushed hotly but didn't say anything as he rushed out of her room. The door slammed shut leaving Elizabeth alone and she hummed lightly. She grabbed her phone from and casually typed out a message. It sent with a soft ding and she set it down on the bed, the message gleaming quietly on the phone's screen.

'_You owe me.'_

**.:|The Lies we Tell|:.**

Ciel ran a nervous hand through his hair, combing out any tangles as he approached Sebastian's door. His heart hammered against his chest, a mix of nerves and having run to Sebastian's dorm. He paused for a moment, taking the time to finish catching his breath and to straighten out his rumpled appearance.

He looked over himself, deeming himself presentable. A quick check of his breath and another pause to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants, and Ciel made his way to Sebastian's room. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before knocking on the thick wooden door, then waited impatiently.

His toes curled in his shoes in an attempt to quell his nerves as the silence stretched on in the hallway. A part of Ciel wondered if Sebastian would even open the door once he saw who it was through the peephole. Furthermore, Ciel sincerely hoped Sebastian wasn't asleep or away. It would take hours to get him to work up the courage to come back again. As much as it pained him to admit that.

A lock clicked in the quiet of the hall and Ciel jumped, his heart performing aerobatic tricks again. He locked his knees as the door opened and Ciel gave a tentative smile. "Hey," he said softly.

Sebastian simply blinked blearily at him several times and Ciel shifted uneasily on his feet. Sebastian didn't look happy to see him and Ciel didn't blame him. Not only had Ciel stood him up, he also avoided Sebastian for a week.

Finally Sebastian moved and stepped to the side. "Come in," he said, voice deep and rough.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked as the door shut behind him. His eyes flickered over Sebastian's body, looking for any signs of illness but nothing stood out.

"I'm fine," Sebastian answered. "You just woke me up, that's all."

Ciel winced. "Sorry," he murmured. "Do you want me to come back?"

Sebastian shook his head. "It's fine. Just need a little more time to wake up." He wandered into his bedroom and tugged a blanket down from the bed. He perched himself on the desk and draped the blanket over his head, letting it wrap around his body. The blanket nearly swallowed his body, the excess pooling around his hips and leaving only Sebastian's face visible.

The sight made Ciel burst into laughter. "You look miserable," he said. "Like you're freezing cold and trying to hide from something."

Sebastian nuzzled the blanket. "Can't help it," he stated. "It makes me feel like I'm back in bed. Soft and warm."

Ciel chuckled. "You're hopeless." He took a few steps closer to Sebastian and peered into the folds of the blanket so he could see Sebastian's face a little easier. "I can't believe I'm saying this about you of all people, but you look incredibly endearing. Like a child."

"Not a child," Sebastian mumbled and Ciel swore he could hear a pout in Sebastian's voice. It made him smile and he patted Sebastian on his head.

"Of course not."

Sebastian huffed. "Anyway," he said and shrugged Ciel's hand away. "You came here for a reason I presume."

Crimson eyes gave him a pointed look and Ciel's hand fell to his side. "Right," Ciel muttered. His reasoning for visiting had slipped his mind at seeing Sebastian again and he fell back into their easy banter immediately. "I wanted to talk to you about some things. And apologize. I suppose that should come first." He toed the ground.

Sebastian didn't say anything but gestured for him to continue. Ciel didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or not. He subtly wiped his hands again and sorted out his thoughts before speaking.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you," Ciel said, deciding to start with the looming problem. That's how everything happened in the first place. Ciel only ran from Sebastian because of a hidden lie that had grown into something larger than he could handle. "Please Sebastian, don't make me say it. Just tell me what you know or don't know so I can stop worrying about this. You have no idea how much this has bothered me."

Sebastian shifted on the desk and he stretched his legs out, letting them dangle over the edge of the desk. "I knew," he said, finally taking pity on Ciel. "I knew the moment I saw you at the bar that you weren't a girl and I knew who you were when I came into your class."

Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "And that whole time, you didn't say anything?"

A shrug. "What did you want me to say? ' Hey, you're the guy who dressed as a chick at the club I work at. I think you're really attractive, want to go on a date with me?'" Sebastian snorted and seemed to withdrawal further into the blanket. "You would've bolted and probably put a restraining order on me."

"But even after we started going out, you didn't say anything," Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian hummed. "I didn't want to pry," he said. Ciel gave him a disbelieving look. "Fine. I found it rather funny and endearing to watch you skirt around the subject whenever I brought it up and try to convince me otherwise when I already knew."

Ciel scowled. "There's nothing cute or funny about the whole situation, Sebastian," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your little hints only made me even more confused about everything. I didn't know what you would do if you found out I was the girl you met that night. It's not something I'm proud of, you know. How did you know it was me anyway?" he asked.

A hand waved him closer and Ciel walked over to the blanket. Sebastian reached out, his fingers tracing under Ciel's eyes. "Your eyes. I can find them anywhere in the room. Whether you have mascara on or not, I'll always know them when I see them." The touch grew lighter and Ciel shivered at the caress. "I prefer them without mascara though."

Ciel chuckled. "Me too," he said and closed his eyes as he leaned into Sebastian's touch. "So you don't mind that I dressed as a girl that night? Which was a one-time thing, by the way. You can't get me to do it again."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not going to hold it over you, if that's what you're asking. I didn't say anything at first because, as I said, I didn't want you to run. It was pure chance that the Dean picked me to substitute for your class. I wasn't about to have you vanish from under my nose again." He enveloped Ciel into the folds of the blanket.

"Then why did you start dropping the hints like that?" Ciel asked, voice muffled as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest. "You must've known that I would've run then."

"Not really," Sebastian said. "I had hoped that if I took it bit by bit, you would realize that I didn't care and you would tell me the truth yourself. When you didn't, I started giving you hints that I knew. That little secret of yours kept you from truly relaxing at times when we were together and from having fun. I didn't want it hanging over us for our whole relationship."

Ciel grunted. "You should've just told me."

Sebastian laughed and sound rumbled deep in his chest. "You would've panicked and run. Actually, you did that even when I dropped the hints." Ciel flushed. "Seems I went a little too fast with the hints."

"You should've told me," Ciel grumbled. "If you had just sat me down and told me upfront that you knew but didn't care, maybe then I wouldn't have panicked. This is all your fault." He slapped Sebastian's arm for emphasis.

"I believe it's your fault. If you hadn't lied about how we met the whole time, this wouldn't have happened," Sebastian stated and poked Ciel in the side. "You could've come to me yourself and told me about that night."

Ciel stuck out his tongue. "It's both our faults then," he said with a huff. "We both led each other on and kept lying. You, that you knew the truth and me for not telling you the truth."

Sebastian hummed and cupped Ciel's cheeks "I can accept equal blame," he murmured and pulled Ciel's head closer. "Shall I give you a kiss to make things better?"

A fine shudder worked its way through Ciel's body. He hadn't touched Sebastian in a week and his body craved the addicting contact from his boyfriend. "That sounds like a good way to start," he said, closing the distance between them. Their lips meet and Ciel sighed into the kiss as he melted into Sebastian's embrace.

This, he had missed this. Having Sebastian's arms around him, warm and comforting. Ciel found it hard to believe that he almost gave it up not too long ago. If he hadn't talked to Elizabeth about the problem, he might not be here now.

Their lips crashed together again, teeth clacking slightly before Sebastian's tongue forced its way in his mouth. Ciel fought back, determined not to let Sebastian get the best of him but a firm squeeze to his backside caught him off guard, allowing Sebastian to dominate the kiss.

When they broke apart, Ciel glared at Sebastian. "That was low," he said, but his voice lacked any bite.

"I apologize," Sebastian said and pecked his lips with a chaste kiss.

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes. He couldn't stay mad at Sebastian for too long. "But you don't really mean it," he said as he leaned into Sebastian's embrace. He could feel Sebastian's heart racing and it made him glad to know that he wasn't the only one affected. Sebastian chuckled but didn't deny his statement and Ciel gave an exasperated sigh.

Sebastian shifted and looked down at him. "What made you decide to confront me about this after a week of hiding?"

"You just had to add that part didn't you," Ciel grumbled. "You just couldn't help but rub it in."

"Guilty," Sebastian teased and kissed the tip of his nose.

Ciel batted him away. "You owe me dinner for that one," he claimed and then continued in a more subdued manner. "And I have Elizabeth to thank. Even though it pains me to admit that. If she hadn't talked some sense into me, I don't think I could've swallowed my pride. I guess she's not all that bad at times." At least she gave him the advice to brush his teeth before he left too.

Sebastian hummed and gave Ciel a sheepish look. "Right, since we're telling each other the truth now," he started and Ciel looked at him warily. "I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"There was a reason I knew who you were when we first met," Sebastian murmured. "I had a bit of help."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, having trouble grasping the meaning behind his words. He searched crimson eyes as his mind raced, trying to connect the dots that Sebastian had lain out before him. They connected slowly and Ciel's lips parted to form a neat 'O'. Then they pulled down into a deep frown. "Tell me you're joking," he said flatly.

"I wish I was," Sebastian admitted.

"How on God's green Earth did you meet Elizabeth?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian gave an amused hum and cocked his head. "Funny story, that one. Last semester she took a technical writing class. I was a teaching assistant for that class and held proof reading sessions in the library," he started. "She came to them every time she had a paper due, which, subsequently, led me to meeting you for the first time."

Ciel grunted. "I would've remembered meeting someone like you. The first time I saw you was at the club."

"I agree, that's the first time you saw me. But it wasn't my first time to see you," Sebastian said. "You came to meet Elizabeth for something. I believe you had to drop off a book for her on your way to class. Let's just say she caught me staring at you and took matters into her own hands."

"Did she blackmail you, too?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian laughed. "No, she didn't blackmail me. She approached me the next class and confronted me. Elizabeth told me that she had noticed me watching you when you left, specifically your ass." Ciel sputtered but Sebastian continued unperturbed. "We talked briefly about you and then she offered to introduce me to you."

Ciel blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. He vaguely remembered the day he dropped the book off for Elizabeth. It had happened mid-term last year, almost a year ago. Sebastian had known about him that long? "Why didn't you just approach me yourself?"

"I didn't know anything about you," Sebastian pointed out. "Elizabeth didn't tell me where you lived or anything. Just a few things about your personality. I had to rely directly on her if I wanted to meet up with you again. The campus isn't a small place you know. And I didn't want to turn into a stalker."

"Still, it took you a long time to talk with me. How come?"

Sebastian shifted. "Elizabeth is a very gifted person," he said carefully. "She made sure to get what she wanted first before following through with her promise. She needed help with a literature class that was required for the core credits. If I helped tutor her to get an A, she would introduce me to you. That was her deal."

Blue eyes rolled slightly. "You sold your soul to the devil," Ciel said. "Never make a deal with that woman. She's studying to become a lawyer. Deals are her forte."

"I noticed," Sebastian drawled and he shrugged the blanket off his head. "After grades posted, she contacted me at the beginning of the term informing me of her plan. She said that she had a way to get you to the club and we could meet there. She didn't tell me though that you would dress as a girl."

"How did you know then?"

The blanket dipped further to rest around Sebastian's shoulders. "She tracked me down once you two arrived and pointed you out. I stepped in after Claude started harassing you."

A small scowl. "You said you went outside for some fresh air," Ciel accused.

"If I needed fresh air, I would've gone out back," Sebastian pointed out. "Much easier than having to deal with everyone on the floor."

"I suppose," Ciel mumbled and backed away as Sebastian stood up. "What about after the club?"

The blanket dragged across the floor as Sebastian crossed the room to get a drink of water. "That was sheer luck," he said. He checked his phone on the way back, blinking in surprise at something on the screen before chuckling in amusement. "I'm sure Elizabeth had another way to get us to meet though."

Ciel sputtered as Sebastian handed him a water bottle. "That's why she remained so adamant that you didn't care the whole time. She knew since the day I brought it up that you knew and that it didn't bother you." He leaned back against the bed and tipped his head back. From the corner of his eye, he could see Soot gazing at him curiously. "This whole time," he muttered.

"We kept in contact," Sebastian admitted, holding up the phone in question before sending a quick message. "I sent her a text after our first class. And I believe she was the one who coerced you into going on a date with me the first time?"

"She coerced me into a lot of things," Ciel stated. "From going to see your library, to accepting your movie offer and everything else. She pushed me towards you and I never once questioned it. Agh! Why didn't I think this was suspicious?"

Sebastian made a comforting noise as he climbed up onto the bed. "Because she's your friend and just wants what's best for you. I think she grew worried after seeing you alone so often and wanted to make you happy. Apparently I fit the bill." He patted the spot next to him.

Ciel scrambled up onto the bed, sneezing twice before leaning against Sebastian. "She made us both her pawns," he grumbled. "I told you she was a she-devil.

"That you did. But it led us to where we are now, so I think I can forgive her," Sebastian said and shifted the blanket up over his shoulders again. "Even if she went about everything in a roundabout way."

A disgruntled noise left Ciel. "She probably did that on purpose because she found amusement in it." He squawked as they tipped to the side, Sebastian pulling them down to lie on the mattress. "What are you doing?" he asked, struggling against Sebastian's grip.

Teeth nipped at his ear and Ciel shuddered. "You woke me up from a nice nap," Sebastian said. "And now that we have everything sorted out, I'd like to get back to it. Your presence just makes my nap better."

Red crept up the back of Ciel's neck and he opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. They could always talk more when Sebastian woke up. He shuffled around to face Sebastian, noting that his eyes had already closed and his breathing had started to even out. Carefully, he traced the curve of his jaw, admiring the unguarded expression on Sebastian's face.

For as much trouble as Elizabeth had caused, the ending result was well worth the annoyance. If he had to do it again, Ciel figured he probably would. Sebastian was worth that and more. He just wished that their first meeting could've happened under better terms. That little lie that Elizabeth had swirled around him had spun out of control, enveloping not just him, but Sebastian and Elizabeth.

Ciel snorted at that. And here he thought Elizabeth was innocent in the whole mess. Yet behind that angelic face hid a sly creature that knew how to manipulate the strings. He should've known better than to assume Elizabeth had nothing to do with this.

He sighed and shifted closer to Sebastian. Regardless, things worked out for the best and he supposed he had Elizabeth to thank for that. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't let her get away with the mess she had also helped to cause. If she had just introduced them properly in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

Still, Ciel would find some way to get his revenge. Eventually.

Sebastian's arms tightened around him and Ciel let the thought flee his mind in favor of falling into the arms of sleep. They cradled him tenderly, loving and warm as they welcomed him into their embrace. And for the first time since that fateful night nearly three months ago, Ciel slept peacefully and with a small smile on his face.


	9. Innocent Lies

**A/N: **Thank you everyone all your wonderful and awesome support throughout this story! I really appreciate all the reviews and encouragement along the way ^^ This is the last chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it! Thank you again ^^ Many thanks to**socialbutrfly1379 **for being my beta again! :3

**Warnings**: Language, **smut**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Ciel gasped as his back hit the mattress and he bounced slightly on the bed. The springs protested the motion but he ignored them as the bed dipped next to him as Sebastian crawled over top him. He reached for Sebastian and tugged him down harshly, their lips crashing together and teeth clicking at the roughness.

A low growl escaped Sebastian's throat and he rocked his hips down against Ciel's. He pulled back and nipped swollen lips. "I believe you have a promise to keep," he said huskily.

Ciel smirked and bucked his hips up. "And I aim to keep that promise after all that you did for me," he purred. "Who would've thought that you had such a wonderfully helpful friend in the technology department?"

Sebastian chuckled and ducked his head to nibble along the expanse of Ciel's neck. "A year of dating me and you still haven't bothered to meet all my friends? I'm a little hurt."

"No you're not," Ciel gasped as teeth worked a patch of skin, turning it bright red until it stood out like a beacon against his pale skin. "You were the one who didn't want me to meet him."

"Can you blame me?" Sebastian asked and kissed the spot before moving to a different patch.

Ciel shuddered as Sebastian found a sensitive spot. "Not, ah, not really," he panted and squirmed under Sebastian. "He was rather…eccentric."

Sebastian smirked. "That's putting it lightly," he said and pulled back. "But he is the best man for the job, as you saw."

"I noticed," Ciel said and reached up to tug at the shirt Sebastian wore. The action made Sebastian pause and he pulled back just enough to slip the shirt over his head before returning to his previous spot.

Ciel groaned at the renewed attention and laced his fingers through dark locks. It gave him an anchor as Sebastian teased and tortured his body, bringing it to the highest of peaks with each touch. He quivered and shook under the ministrations, but remained helpless to call of Sebastian's touch. A promise was a promise, and as Ciel stated earlier, he intended to keep it.

Not that he had any problems with keeping said promise. Because, after several months of waiting patiently in the shadows, Ciel had finally gotten his revenge on Elizabeth.

Sebastian was the one to remind him that, even though Elizabeth had manipulated them, it had worked out for the better good. Furthermore, that revenge against revenge wouldn't get them very far. In order to get back at Elizabeth, they had to do something that she couldn't link back to them. Otherwise, they would have to face her wrath and that was something neither of them wanted.

Elizabeth was terrifying enough on good days. Ciel didn't want to imagine her if she came after them on a bad day, hell bent on seeking revenge.

While it wasn't what Ciel wanted, he had to concede – if not grumbling - to Sebastian's logic. He sat patiently and waited, biding his time and letting Elizabeth believe that she had won. All the while waiting for an opportune moment to strike when the chance presented itself.

But waiting for that time gave him the chance to start over with Sebastian. After that warm day in spring, they started anew; no lies between them. It was a burden lifted from Ciel's shoulders and he wondered why it took him so long to admit the truth to Sebastian. Without it hovering over him, he could breathe easier and didn't second guess everything that Sebastian said or did.

He found that he could relax more around Sebastian and it allowed him to see Sebastian in a new light. He caught new quirks that he never noticed before. Sebastian had a penchant for listening to jazz music when he worked on his papers and unconsciously sang while he cooked. At the same time though, he had an extreme dislike for the cold and complained bitterly about the winter winds when they gusted across the campus again.

Each new side of Sebastian drew Ciel in closer and left him curious for more. In return, he showed Sebastian the different sides of his personality and together, they grew closer. First emotionally and then physically, as they joined their bodies in a sensual dance that left Ciel tingling for the rest of the day - and made Sebastian preen like a peacock, much to Ciel's annoyance.

Reluctantly, Ciel had to admit that Elizabeth had done him a favor by getting him to admit his secret to Sebastian, but it still didn't mean that he forgave her for everything. One good deed didn't erase months of stress and when Sebastian told him that he had a plan, Ciel eagerly jumped at it. After waiting for a year, he could almost taste victory.

But the idea that Sebastian pitched sounded less than ideal and Ciel doubted it would work. It prompted the deal between them - Ciel promising to do anything Sebastian wanted if he succeeded in his plan. And now Ciel's body shuddered underneath every touch that Sebastian bestowed upon him.

He gasped as teeth found a nipple and Ciel struggled to remember when Sebastian had divested him of his shirt. "Easy," he muttered and tugged at Sebastian's hair.

"You're not paying attention," Sebastian said, sounding a little hurt and put off.

"Just thinking," Ciel admitted.

Sebastian paused and glanced up at him. "About what?"

Ciel shook his head, clearly reading the true question in Sebastian's eyes. 'What could you possibly be thinking about that's so important in the middle of foreplay?' It almost made him laugh but he knew that would only make things worse. Sebastian had a bit of an ego on him at times and the last thing Ciel wanted to do was bruise it.

"Just thinking about how you came to win this deal of ours," he said. "I have to concede that you thought of a rather brilliant plan." A little praise would help soothe the ruffled feathers of Sebastian's pride.

Sure enough, a smug smirk flickered across Sebastian's lips. "That's what you get for doubting me," he said and his eyes swam with arousal.

Ciel shivered at the look but couldn't deny that it only helped spark the flames inside him as well. His body yearned for Sebastian's heated touch and it wanted to feel their bodies join again. For all of Sebastian's smugness and self-assuredness, he proved an affectionate lover. Always making sure that he brought Ciel to the highest peaks of pleasure and taking care of him. Underneath the tough and calm façade, lurked something warm and loving. And Ciel grasped it greedily. He didn't want to let go of Sebastian any more than Sebastian wanted to let him go.

"Do you blame me though?" he asked after a brief second of silence. "It did sound rather absurd at the time. Hack into her Facebook account and send that picture to her brother? Really Sebastian, how was I to know that you had a friend who could do all that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "He's my ace in the hole, if you will. Although I believe she learned an invaluable lesson from all this," he said and pressed a kiss to the underside of Ciel's jaw. "Don't take pictures with your boyfriend if you know your brother will go crazy on him. You didn't tell me how protective he is of her."

Ciel smirked. "He always was," he admitted. "I'm sure Edward would have a heart attack if he found out that his precious baby sister wasn't as innocent as he believed. But even I'm not that mean. No, that picture was enough for me."

A soft kiss found its way to the tip of his nose and Sebastian's lips tilted with a light smile. "Good. Because she has no proof that you sent it and in the end, that's the best way to do it." He paused. "And truthfully, we didn't do anything. Undertaker did, and hence, that leaves our hands free of this mess."

"And revenge still found a way to complete itself," Ciel finished and looked up at Sebastian. "Have I told you before that you have a brilliant mind?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think you have. But you're welcome to say it more often," he teased.

Blue eyes rolled and Ciel tilted his head back, giving Sebastian more space to the tender skin on his neck. He hadn't lied. Sebastian's plan had proved smarter than Ciel first imagined. And now that he thought about it, was the best way to go about things.

Computers glitched all the time and Elizabeth had once posted the picture on her account before taking it down. But a picture deleted from the Internet was never truly gone for good. It left the picture open for free game and in the end, Ciel didn't have to do anything. Edward would do all the hard work for him. All Ciel needed to do was get the picture to Elizabeth's protective older brother and the dominos would fall accordingly.

Neat, effective, and most of all, clean.

It was as Sebastian said. They didn't need anything linking back to them and have Elizabeth prowling at their doorstep. Ciel shuddered at the mere thought of that.

Moreover, Ciel had a sneaky suspicion that Sebastian had settled on this form of revenge because he felt that Elizabeth didn't deserve worse. Ciel begged to differ but didn't voice his thoughts. In a small way, he could understand Sebastian's logic. After all, it was through Elizabeth that they had met – if not in a roundabout way.

If Ciel's thoughts proved correct, Sebastian didn't want to mess with karma by harming the person who brought them together. It was fine and dandy that Sebastian thought that way – and Ciel silently praised him for acting so mature. But Ciel couldn't easily forget the embarrassment that Elizabeth had put him through by dressing him as a girl. And of course, he couldn't quite forgive her for making him run around in circles for a few months.

Taking revenge on her was never a question of 'should I' but rather 'when should I?' And now with the picture sent to Edward, Ciel could breathe easier and his body relaxed against Sebastian's touches. Everything felt right with the universe once more and he couldn't bring himself to ponder what would happen next.

A low moan bubbled up from his throat, successfully pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Sebastian's tongue dipping into his navel and teasing the skin around it with his mouth. The spot remained sensitive and Sebastian always delighted in teasing him whenever they were intimate.

"Tease," Ciel huffed and his hips bucked.

Sebastian hummed. "I still think you should get it pierced," he said against the soft skin. "Think of how much more sensitive it would become."

Ciel scowled and pushed lightly at Sebastian's head. "I'm not piercing my bellybutton," he stated and a faint blush worked its way across his cheeks.

Smoldering crimson eyes glanced up. "But you pierced your ears," Sebastian pointed out and moved away from his stomach. Fingers toyed with the waistband of Ciel's pants before quickly ridding him of the fabric.

"And my mom about died when she saw them," Ciel finished and his hand idly rose to touch the blue studs. While his mother might've thrown a fit over the metal in his ears, Ciel enjoyed them and figured he deserved a small streak of rebellion at least once in his life. As he pointed out to his mother, it could've been worse.

"I think she's accepted them now," Sebastian said and kicked off his pants. He shoved their clothes to the floor and they landed with a muted thump on the ground. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" he asked and his fingers skimmed down Ciel's torso.

Ciel arched into the touch and fought back the shiver that threatened to shoot down his spine. A faint sheen of sweat covered his body and his chest heaved already at the heated touches. "I thought you already knew what you wanted," he gasped as Sebastian pinched a nipple.

He smirked. "I do. I just like watching you squirm."

"Jerk," Ciel grumbled and then gave a throaty moan when Sebastian's hands dipped lower to grasp his hardened cock. Oh Sebastian was going to tease him tonight, Ciel just knew it.

His hips arched into the touch and bucked off the bed, craving more friction. His whole body thrummed with energy and if they weren't careful, Ciel would end up finishing before they reached the main act.

As if sensing his impatience, Sebastian drew his hand away and Ciel whined at the loss. "I want you to ride me," Sebastian said and Ciel sputtered at the blunt words. "And I want to watch you stretch yourself."

Ciel looked at the tube that Sebastian tossed onto the bed and he felt his cheeks grow even warmer. The flush worked up to the tips of his ears and down the back of his neck. "Kinky bastard," he mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back on an arm, his other hand tugging lightly at his cock. "I could've done much worse, trust me."

Of that, Ciel had no doubt. Sebastian had read more than his fair share of books in his life and as Ciel had quickly learned, not all of those books were innocent ones.

Not wanting to give Sebastian any reason to change his mind and suggest something more strenuous tonight, Ciel grabbed the lube and popped open the lid. He squeezed some out on his fingers and then warmed up the slippery liquid. He was all too aware of Sebastian's heated gaze on him as he opened his legs and lightly circled his entrance.

Twin moans sounded in the room when he pushed the first two fingers in and Ciel smirked. "Careful," he panted as he started to thrust his fingers and started a steady rhythm. "You don't want to come too soon and ruin our fun."

Sebastian's eyes lowered. "I could always have you take care of that problem if it did happen," he teased, but his hand slowed down and he focused on watching Ciel's fingers.

The attention made Ciel feel self-conscious at first before he started to relax. He would never admit it to Sebastian, but he enjoyed it when he had Sebastian's full attention on him. It made him feel a bit better about himself, knowing that he was the one to make Sebastian come undone and he was the only one who could see it.

It was a powerful and heady feeling.

He added another finger and hissed slightly at the burn it caused. He took his time, making sure to stretch himself properly. Tearing something was the last thought on his mind and he was grateful that Sebastian didn't rush him. The trust between them had grown exponentially during their year together and Ciel had enjoyed almost every day of it.

They weren't without their fights or arguments of course, but at the end of the day, they always found a way to make up. And Ciel figured that was the most important part. They were willing to forgive or understand, because the desire to stay together overrode petty fights.

"Ah, Sebastian," he groaned as he brushed against his prostate and his hips rolled against his fingers, seeking more pleasure. He gasped as Sebastian's hand curled around his wrist and carefully tugged his fingers away. "Anxious?" he teased.

"Very," Sebastian answered and settled himself between Ciel's thighs.

Their bodies pressed against each other and they both moaned in pleasure as their cocks brushed together. Ciel rolled his hips up against Sebastian and they rocked together, simply feeling and enjoying the caress of each other's bodies. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies and Ciel's hair plastered against his forehead as the air around them grew hotter until Sebastian finally rolled away.

Chest heaving, Ciel pushed himself up and grabbed the discarded lube. "On your back," he panted, feeling arousal coil tightly in his body. It thrummed throughout his veins and a quick look showed that Sebastian wasn't any better. Lust filled Sebastian's eyes and his pupils swallowed almost every shade of red until Ciel swore he could see his reflection in them.

He shifted over Sebastian, smearing the lube over Sebastian's heated arousal. He couldn't help but give it a few more teasing strokes until Sebastian squirmed on the bed and his voice cracked with pleasure. Ciel pulled away before Sebastian finished himself and he could see the barely veiled relief in his eyes.

He lifted himself up and straddled Sebastian's hips, feeling the turgid flesh press against the cleft of his ass. Holding Sebastian's eyes, he slowly lowered his body onto Sebastian's cock. Sebastian's hands settled on his hips, offering silent support and guiding him until he sat on Sebastian's lap.

His breath fell harshly from his mouth and Ciel clenched around the cock, making Sebastian curse under his breath. The sound had Ciel chuckling slightly and the feeling of power washed over him again. Even though he had Sebastian's cock up his ass, Ciel still called the shots for the most part and could make Sebastian come undone whenever he wished.

With that thought in mind, he reached behind him to brace himself on Sebastian's knees as he lifted his body up. He debated teasing Sebastian a moment longer, but decided against it the last minute and sank back down again. Sebastian bucked up, meeting his thrusts with his own as they started a slow but comfortable pace.

It always took Ciel a while to adjust to this position but Sebastian remained patient with him, something Ciel was grateful for. He knew he wasn't the most graceful when it came to it, but the flush that covered Sebastian's skin seemed to disagree with Ciel. Sebastian had told him several times that no matter what they did when they were intimate, he thought Ciel looked breathtaking. While Ciel always batted him away with an embarrassed blush, he still took pride in the words.

Ciel grunted as Sebastian thrust his hips up harder and he rocked back a little quicker, pushing them for a faster and rougher pace. Sebastian's fingers gripped his hips tighter, nails biting into sweaty skin. The added pain spurred him further and Ciel moved to meet Sebastian as best he could.

He trembled and cried out when Sebastian pulled him down harshly, brushing over his prostate. It sent sparks of pleasure shooting down Ciel's spine and his toes curled in pleasure. He babbled incoherently, asking Sebastian to do it again and let out a loud moan when he complied.

They moved together, a sensual dance that had them grunting and moaning with each thrust. It brought them closer and Ciel moaned when Sebastian sat up suddenly, crashing their lips together. His hips never stopped moving though and Ciel clung to him as they continued to rock further to completion.

Ciel's fingers tangled into Sebastian's hair as they kissed sloppily, teeth clicking together and tongues brushing against each other. His arms looped around Sebastian's shoulder, pulling him closer if possible as he tried his best to meet Sebastian's frenzied thrusts. His legs trembled, tired from the constant movement but he refused to falter.

He squawked when Sebastian rolled them to the side, pausing only briefly to settle Ciel on the bed before continuing again. Ciel tossed his head back at the new position and Sebastian's cock continued to abuse his prostate. "Wh-what was that for?" he huffed and tightened his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"You were tired," Sebastian answered breathlessly. Hot air fanned against Ciel's neck as Sebastian continued to move above him. "It's easier, mmm, for you," he finished.

Ciel bit back any sassy remarks as Sebastian thrust harder and his vision blackened briefly. "Oh fuck," he groaned and dragged his nails down Sebastian's back. He heard Sebastian hiss but he didn't voice his pain. Ciel gave him a quick kiss to apologize but otherwise found that he couldn't speak further.

Heat blossomed in his belly, coiling and burning hotly before spreading throughout every vein in his body. He was so close and he reached down to grab his erection, shakily stroking it as best he could.

"Sebastian," he pleaded.

"I've got you," Sebastian said and a soft, fluttering kiss pressed against his temple before Sebastian's fingers curled around his cock.

Ciel nearly howled with pleasure at the touch, Sebastian's hand doing far more to please him than his own. His back arched and his hips moved erratically and without any rhythm. He was close and Ciel could feel it just within grasp, teasing him with its fleeting touch. It would only take a little more to toss him over the edge and Ciel reached for it with outstretched hands.

Above him, Sebastian shifted and his mouth found Ciel's ear. He nibbled at his earlobe before puffing out the three words that tossed Ciel over the cliff. 'I love you'

They never failed to elicit a strong reaction within Ciel and he clutched at Sebastian as he came across his chest. "Love you too," he gasped and shuddered as Sebastian continued to thrust lightly. His muscles clenched and fluttered around Sebastian's cock, helping pull Sebastian with him over the edge. Together, they fell off the cliff and spiraled into the chasms of pleasure below.

Sebastian's hips thrust weakly, drawing out his orgasm until he eventually stilled against Ciel. His breath still fell fast and hard against his neck, and Ciel threaded his hands through dark locks. They struggled to get their breath back, relearning how to breathe once more.

Ciel gave a weak glare to Sebastian. "Don't you dare fall on me," he said.

Sebastian laughed breathlessly and carefully pulled out before collapsing on the spot next to him. "Better?"

"Much," Ciel answered.

His heart still raced against his chest and a quick look at Sebastian showed that he wasn't any better. He gave a breathless laugh and reached for Sebastian, the chill in the room making itself known now that things had calmed down between them. His nose wrinkled at the feeling of dried semen and sweat on his body, and Ciel debated if it was worth getting up to shower.

Sebastian's arm draped over his waist and pulled him closer. "Stay," he muttered, effectively making up Ciel's mind for him.

Ciel pushed halfheartedly at his chest. "I should tell Claude that you like to cuddle after sex," he teased, but his voice lacked any bite.

"Then I would lose my edge over him," Sebastian protested. "I can still torment him with the fact that he thought you were a girl when you two first met."

"You just had to bring that up," Ciel grumbled and Sebastian gave him a quick kiss to soothe his ruffled feathers.

Sebastian knew that he didn't like it when anyone mentioned the one and only occasion that he dressed as the opposite sex. Even though Ciel no longer worried about what Sebastian would say or think on the matter, Ciel still saw it as a way that Elizabeth trumped him in something. Although he supposed that after tonight, they could call things even and Ciel could finally lay that night to rest.

His fingers played a random beat across Sebastian's chest and Sebastian gave him a lazy look. "Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking how you look ready to fall asleep," Ciel joked but he could feel the teasing touch of sleep against his eyes as well. "But I was just thinking about how everything came to be," he said and hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Does it still bother you?" Sebastian questioned and tugged the blanket up so it covered their bodies.

Ciel shrugged and wiggled under the covers. "Not like it used to," he admitted. "Although, I still feel awkward when I see Claude. Thankfully our paths don't cross that often."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and pulled Ciel into a warm embrace. "And for that I'm glad. I can only imagine what would've happened if Claude got to you first."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "Nothing would've happened, I promise. He's definitely not for me." He gazed at Sebastian and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "You're the only one for me, no matter what."

Even if their relationship had started out and formed off the back of a lie, things still managed to come around for the better. And Ciel found that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
